Dried Tears
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: *Original Version* The loss of Driger to Dunga only makes Ray think of how weak and unworthy he is of Kai's time and affection. But what happens when a certain crimson eyed blader proves him wrong? *Slash* *Kai x Ray*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, after regaining my lost files, I decided to bring back the old Dried Tears. The re-write will be a new story on its own. Just look for Dried Tears Remix again. And now you guys can see how much I progress and what changes, and what stays the same! :) Hope you guys enjoy. For your reading pleasure, here is the OLD Dried Tears.

* * *

First of all: Ray. Rei. Who cares what the name is?? As long as it's our gorgeous neko-jin.

Well, after reading so many awesome Ray/Kai fics, I decided to try writing my first fic, which of course is going to be R/K. At first I considered to make this a one-shot, but after seeing the episode "The Fate of the Spark Battle", I just knew I had to have at least one or two more chapters. Oh well... Please, at least take some time to read this, and then, please leave me a review. (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows... mmm...) This fic takes place during V-Force starting in Episode "Rock Bottom", after Ray looses Driger in his fight against Dunga. .

Note: This is MY version of the episodes, not entirely what happened, of course. Most of the dialogue is the same as in the episodes, but I know you'll notice when it's my original one. . And also, I have to mention that in this fic, Kai's eyes are crimson and Ray's are gold, contrary to how they are in V-Force. Jeez... I'm confused... First season, Tyson's eyes are blue, Kai's are crimson, and Ray's are golden. Second season, they change them to brown, gray, and brown, respectively. I mean, poor guys... people messing up with their eye colors...

Disclaimer: Lemme check... (searches through closet where all her lost stuff appears) nope. Don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 1: Dried Kitten Tears

I was sitting on top of a huge stone right next to the pond of Tyson's Grandpa's dojo, gazing at the water. If anybody who didn't know me had walked by, they would have thought I was terribly concerned by the lily pads floating in it or something. I could hear that right next to me, Chief was explaining some things to the rest of the team, but I really wasn't paying attention. All I could think about...

"Driger..." I whispered as I stared into the water's depths. I could tell my friends were sending worried glances my way every now and then... Before I noticed, Chief had come up with a new training program. He had set thick wooden blocks at a specific distance from each other. I unwillingly got up and joined the rest of the team for this exercise. Tyson was first.

"I'll show you how it's done." Tyson said cockily as he stepped up. Let It Rip!" he yelled as he launched his blade. "Attack, Dragoon!" He looked like he was doing pretty well in that exercise. But after breaking eight of the about twenty boards or so there were, his Dragoon came to a halt right in front of the ninth board.

"Rats... I only got eight of them." He whined. Normally I would have said something along the lines of "Doesn't matter, Tyson. It was good for a first try." But I wasn't in the mood today. Next up was Max.

"Let's see how I do." He said, sounding a little bit too confident. The last thing I heard before drifting off into my own thoughts again was "Let It Rip!"

After a while, I heard someone talking to me. Snapping out of it, I noticed it was Tyson.

"Ray, come on, man. You're up." He said, pointing his extended hand to the boards.

"Yeah." I said without thinking, taking my place in front of the boards. "Let it...RIP!" I yelled as I launched my bit-less blade. I couldn't concentrate. As soon as my Driger got to the first board, it bounced back, without causing ANY damage at all. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes sadly. I could hear my teammates sigh as well. Tyson came over to me.

"What'cha bounce it for, Ray? We're not playing handball." He said to me, good-natured.

"I'm... sorry." I apologized, looking down.

"Maybe we're expecting too much too soon from Ray." Hilary commented. She was standing next to Chief, who, as usual, was typing on Dizzi. Kenny and Dizzi concurred.

"Yeah. Give the guy a break. He just lost his best friend." The computerized bit beast added.

Just when I thought they had finished talking about me, Chief voiced his opinion. "Maybe you guys are right. Ray wasn't even able to summon even half of his power."

"Perhaps he just needs more practice." Came Hilary's reply.

Back to me, Tyson was encouraging me to go again.

"Ray, give it another shot." He told me. I looked up, a little hope showing in my features.

"Yeah..."

I launched Driger again, but the results were exactly the same as before. Except this time, Tyson sounded exasperated.

"What do you think you're DOING, Ray? You've gotta get it together and focus!" he scolded at me. Kai was somewhere leaning on some wall, and Max had come closer to see what Tyson was ranting on about now.

"Come on. You want Driger back or not?" he continued. Apparently, Hilary came to my aid, hands clenched into fists and a determined look in her eyes.

"Stop it RIGHT now, Tyson. Why don't you put yourself in Ray's shoes? Imagine how'd you feel if you lost Dragoon!" she reprimanded. She looked really angry. But Tyson, you know how he couldn't shut his mouth, or just let me be.

"Well, I wouldn't waste my time moping around and crying about it! I'd GO BACK IN THERE and TAKE WHAT IS MINE!! Ray can't just give up. He's gotta get stronger!" he spat out at Hilary, and the two were once more arguing heatedly. I didn't know how much more of this I could take...

"Don't you think Ray knows that? You're not helping him by yelling and goading him! It takes time! We have to be patient and let him have his space!"

"Yeah, yeah! And in the meantime, Driger is going to be sealed in a rock!"

Ok, ok! I reached my limits, and this was more than I could take!

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out of frustration, catching everyone's attention. Tyson and Hilary gasped, ending their argument. "You guys have no idea how I feel, no idea how it's like to have your bit beast sealed!"

Without saying anything else, without being able to control myself, I ran. I ran away from them, from my very own friends. I could hear Max calling out to me, but pretty soon I couldn't hear anything at all, but the sound of me running down the cold hard pavement.

"How could I have let that happen? How could I have let them capture you?" I muttered as I gazed at the orange sun set sky, from my spot on top of the bridge. I had my chin resting on top of my arms, which were folded in front of me, on top of the railing of this one bridge over the river, near an area where we liked to train. Images of my battle with Dunga and when I lost Driger kept flooding into my mind. Dunga's Vortex Ape pounding Driger, Driger attacking back with all his might... Driger being sucked into Dunga's blade...

"Will I... ever see you again? Will we ever battle together again?" I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the pleasant breeze as it toyed with my raven- colored bangs. I needed the comfort the breeze provided me... to tell the truth, I would take ANY comfort coming my way... I still refused to let it sink in... the fact that Driger... my best friend... was gone. I had let that... that... over-grown monkey take away my best friend, and seal him inside a rock!

"Damn it, how could I be so STUPID!!" I yelled, pulling at my hair. It was all my fault, after all. I was the one who volunteered to fight Dunga in the first place... I didn't HAVE to do it. But still, I did. And I lost miserably, letting the hotheaded blader of the Saint Shields take away my White Tiger.

But still, that wasn't the ONLY thing that had me upset. You know what else? Kai. His absence during my battle... Where had he been? Somehow, I can't help thinking that if he had been there, the outcome of the battle would have been different. There was just something about him... that the very thought of him being close to me made me brighter and happier. Whenever he was present at one of my battles, I felt full of energy, invincible, ready to take on any opponent. And I never lost. I couldn't... I didn't want to. Because winning would make Kai proud of me, and every time I won, he would at least flash me a small smile, something rare, coming from him, and I was the only one from our team that received at least that small sample of acknowledgement. But nonetheless, he would never open up to me any more than that... I guess I have to admit it... I think I'm in love with Kai.

I found myself walking down the street, still pensive, confused, but most of all, hurt. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound... of laughter. Something I had forgotten even existed lately. I turned to my left. There, in the park, there was a group of kids beyblading, looking like they were having a really good time. That left me in a sort of shock. All I could do was stare, surprised. Finally, it all started coming back to me.

"Look at those kids beyblading. They don't have bit beasts." I thought, as I observed the kids battling. "But they're having a great time. I've gotta find a way to get that feeling again! But... how am I supposed to do that without Driger??"

Suddenly, I felt ashamed of myself. "What am I thinking? There are a lot of great beybladers out there who don't have a bit beast." I turned again to look at the kids battling. Automatically, I had Driger gripped tightly in my hand.

"A bit beast isn't everything. The heart of the blader matters too!" I said to myself as I went over to them. "Hey, you guys got a room for a new player?" I asked, my voice surprisingly sounding friendly and happy. The kids turned to look, only to gape in awe!

"Oh wow! Ray!" one of them said, and before I knew it, I was hearing lots of "Hi, Ray!" or "It's really Ray!" or "Wow! It's really you!". I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment, but at the same time, I had a familiar feeling of pride. These kids looked up to me. I wouldn't let them down.

"I'll go first!" one of the kids said excitedly as he took his stance in front of the bey dish.

"Whenever you're ready!" I said as I also got into my stance.

"Battling with you will be the greatest moment of my life, Ray!" the kid said, and I couldn't help but feel proud and happy. I felt better. A lot better.

"The purity of the game has nothing to do with bit beasts." I kept thinking, all the while concentrating as well. The kids were forming the regular chorus.

"Three! Two! One! Let it Rip!!"

"Go!!" I yelled as I launched my Driger, and our blades clashed.

"That feels better... But still, I have work to do! I have to concentrate..." I said as I walked down the same street once more. "But... how am I supposed to do that with these thoughts of Kai constantly nagging in my mind?"

At nighttime, I found myself atop the stargazing hill, leaning on the railing and the telescope.

"Tell me what to do, Driger. I just don't know what I should do." I said, once more feeling helpless, but not because of Driger. But about HIM. I had found out that I could somehow get Driger back... my friends would make sure of that. I believed in them. But Kai... my little thing for Kai, if you can call it a little thing... HUGE thing is more like it, was a hopeless cause.

I had to stop thinking about him. As hard as I tried, I could never seem to get him out of my mind. He was always there: two-toned slate hair, flaming crimson eyes... and that smile he gives me when I win a match. It just hurt me so much that he wasn't there for me... But then again, it shouldn't have surprised me. It was KAI we were talking about, after all. He probably had something important to do at the time. And besides, Kai was not one to open up to others, let alone develop feelings for them. He would never see me as nothing more than a teammate... nothing more than a bothersome little whelp. The sheer thought of that made something take over me, and suddenly, I found that warm salty tears were cascading down my cheeks. Suddenly, hearing someone walking towards me, I swiftly turned around. I was surprised to see who it was.

"Kai?" was all I could say, before quickly wiping the tears out of my eyes. I hope he didn't notice them. What would he think of me if he did? That the little whelp was crying? The Russian walked over to me, his regular stoic expression changing to one of... CONCERN? WORRY? PREOCCUPATION? Oh boy... this whole Driger stuff has affected me more than I thought... I'm starting to see things...

"Ray. For how long are you going to be like this?" he said, his tone no longer the icy, blistering I'm-better-than-all-of-you-put-together one that we had sort of grown accustomed to. In fact, it sounded soft, and worried, and... sad. Great... if it weren't enough seeing things, I'm HEARING things too...

As an only response to his question, I just turned to gaze sadly at the endlessly gorgeous starry sky. I could feel a slight tremble jolting through my body when Kai put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ray... I want you to know, you're not the only one being affected by Driger's capture." He said, and I turned to face him, my watery golden eyes reflecting my sorrow, and I was hardly managing to hold back the newly threatening tears. If I didn't control my emotions, I would burst out CRYING right there and then. I cursed at myself for looking so innocent and helpless. I no longer felt like the unconquerable white tiger everybody thought I was, but more like a helpless, vulnerable little kitten. What would Kai think of me? I didn't want him to see me in this state anymore, so I gave my back to him, bursting to soft sobs.

I couldn't see it, but Kai's eyes widened, and I could hear him gasp softly. Now I felt ashamed... how could I have lost control like that in front of Kai? I couldn't help but gasp when I felt him pull me gently by the arm, and turning me so I was facing him.

"Ray?" he inquired, but I just looked down, taking advantage of my long bangs to shield my eyes from him. Glittering tears fell to the ground, and were absorbed by the ground. But Kai was now really starting to get worried. He grabbed me by both my arms and turned me to face him, his perfect crimson orbs exploring the depths of my waterlogged golden eyes. "Ray, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. I mean, yeah, it would sound real smooth, me, supposedly cool and calm, indomitable Ray Kon, saying between sobs "Kai, I'm acting like a helpless little crybaby because I love you, and I know you will never feel the same way about me, I need you in my life, without you I'm nothing." Yeah... REAL smooth...

Before I knew it, I was pulled to his chest, him with one hand on my back and the other one running softly through my hair as he comforted me, letting me cry freely on him, actually encouraging me to cry it all out. I felt a heavy blush creep onto my cheeks for being so close to Kai, but I just hid my face in his chest. It was funny, how the cause of my tears was also the cause of my comforting. He then put a hand to my chin and lifted it so that I had to look at those crimson eyes again.

"Ray, please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, his eyes showing how much he needed to know what was bothering me. I then saw his eyes start to quiver, and I noticed what I recognized as tears in the making. "Ray... It's eating me up from inside just watching you cry and suffer..." he half-sobbed.

My drenched eyes widened at his words. It couldn't be... Kai could not actually... CARE about me... could he? I gazed at him, and before I knew it, our faces were five inches apart. I could feel my heart racing at 200 miles per hour, as I felt Kai's breath tickling at my face. What he said next, made my heartbeat and breathing stop.

"Ray... I love you..." he said, and it took me about twenty seconds to process what he had just said to me, while he was gazing lovingly into my eyes. And for the first time, I saw him blush. That slight red that tinged his cheeks... Off guard, I let out a slight yelp as his lips captured mine.

He slowly kissed me, both of us closing our eyes to heighten the sensation. I could tell that he expected me to pull away from him, but instead I felt myself go limp into his arms, holding on to his neck to keep me on my feet. I could feel his hands slowly sliding down until they came to rest on my waist, and then he wrapped his arms around me. Feeling his warmth engulf me, I left out a small sigh, which he used to let his tongue gain access to my mouth, our tongues locking in a wild dance. As my legs regained their former strength, I let go of Kai's neck, and allowed my hands to run through his bangs as he pulled me even closer, if that was possible. For that blissful moment, we stayed in each other's arms... that is, until I started to feel... a bit in need of air.

"Kai..." I gasped into his mouth. "I can't breath..."

Hearing the sound of my voice, he immediately broke our kiss, both of us panting slightly. Kai rested his forehead on mine.

"Kai..." I said once more, my tears long forgotten and dried from my eyes. "I love you too." At hearing my response to his own feelings, his eyes softened even more than they already had. But then, after about a minute, I think he realized the reasons as to why I had been crying before. He realized that I hadn't been crying for Driger, that it had been because of him. Let me tell you... I don't know how he does that... it's almost as if he could read minds. So all of a sudden, he briskly turned away from me, dropping his arms to his sides. I put my hand on his back.

He was looking down, feeling guilty. "I... I'm sorry, Ray. It's all my fault... I'm sorry I made you cry all those tears. If there were any way that I could get you to forgive me..."

I silenced him by capturing his lips with my own. His face softened, and he pushed himself deeper into the kiss. I think he got the picture. And if he didn't, I'd be glad to kiss him again to make my point.

To be continued...

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Finally, I'm done with the first chapter! Well, I hope that if anybody read this, they'll leave me a review, and let me know if I should continue or not. Please be gentle, my first shot at writing fan fiction. I'm not sure why I named this chapter "Dried Kitten Tears"... maybe it's because kitty Ray was crying, but now that Kai feels the same way about him, his tears are dry? Well, good enough reason for me. Review and get a chibi Ray plushie!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. Chapter 2

(sniff) There are only four words I can say to let you guys know how I feel: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Wow! My very first chapter of my very first fic, and already I have FIFTEEN wonderful reviews!! I know COMPLETED fics that have less reviews than that, and I can assure you, those reviews aren't even half as good as the ones you guys have left me! All those beautiful reviews... I feel loved for the first time in my life... Well, to those of you who reviewed, stay tuned after the chapter for thanx and your chibi Ray plushie!

Disclaimer: sigh If I really owned Beyblade, or Kai, or Ray, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Nope? Thought so.

(A/n: This chapter isn't gonna be completely in Ray's POV. There's some Kai POV here... and a tiny bit Normal POV too.)

Every time you see this: means change in POV. You guys are true Ray/Kai fans, so I take it you'll know who's POV it is when the time comes.

Chapter 2: The Saint Shields' Challenge

I woke up to the sound of twittering birds praising the glorious morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wash away some of the sleepiness that had taken over me. Looking to the clock on the bedside table, I saw that it was a little late in the morning, 11:04 A.M. I had never overslept like that, and come to think of it, neither had Kai. Kai? Oversleep? Never! Well, not until today, I guess. Yawning and stretching, I looked over to the sleeping form on the bed next to mine. Kai, my gorgeous fallen angel, was still sleeping, his form rising and falling steadily to his breathing. He was wearing his simple pajamas, gray shorts and a black sleeveless shirt, which let me admire his perfect muscled arms. The same arms that had wrapped around me yesterday, the ones that held me close while he had told me he loved me. That had come completely unexpected. When I myself found out that I loved him, I thought that I would have to hide my feelings forever, that I would just have to keep them bottled up, that he would never open up to me... I had never dreamt that he would actually feel the same way for me but ,hey, I'm not complaining...

I sighed, enjoying the blissful feeling the remembrance of yesterday's events brought me, although I couldn't help the sorrow I felt at the same time... Thinks wouldn't be back to normal until I had Driger back with me. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. But when I passed by his bed, I gasped in surprise as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me down to the bed. I found myself lying down on Kai's bed, with my back facing a sleepy Kai, who pulled me flush to his chest and nuzzled into my raven-black hair, apparently drawing in my scent.

I sleepily opened my eyes, having felt some movement in the room. Effectively, my... dare I say it... gorgeous kitten was getting up from bed. When he passed by my bed, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my bed, needing the warmth and comfort he could offer me. He posed no resistance as I drew him into my arms, bringing him close enough for me to be able to nuzzle his hair, drawing in his scent. Ray... he smelled sweet and addicting. One draft and I had become madly addicted to his scent. I could tell he was comfortable, for he started to... purr? What the hell?! Ray PURRS?!

Oh yeah... He's a neko-jin... I'd forgotten about that important fact... Oh well... his purring was pleasant, and it soothed me.

"'Morning, Ray." I breathed into his neck, and I could feel I gave him the shivers.

"Oooh... Kai..." Ray shivered as he was tickled by my breath on his extremely sensitive neck. I couldn't help but smile and then I proceeded to placing soft kisses on his neck. "Mmm... Kai... please... stop." He tried to get up, but I rolled to the side and pinned him down.

"Were are you going, kitten?" I inquired, as the poor "defenseless" Ray underneath me started blushing madly at my nickname for him. Aww... he looks so cute when he blushes like that... Wait! Since when do I think like that? I knew Ray had made me change and open up a little to the others, but I didn't think he would have such a strong effect on me that I would actually use the words "cute" and "blush" in the same sentence, let alone about him, or anybody else for that matter. Or that I'd be able to love...

Come to think of it, when HAD I found out that I was in love with Ray? I don't know, but I can't help but feeling that seeing him hurting was what made me realize I cared for him more than for anybody else in this pathetic excuse of a planet...

As I was about to roll off him, I accidentally slightly brushed Ray's sides with my hands. Even with the small contact, he started giggling, before stopping quickly. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What's wrong, Ray? You aren't ticklish, are you?" I asked with a suggestive tone of voice, with my best devilish smirk on. Ray started blushing and immediately looked up at me with begging golden orbs.

"Kai... please, don't!" he pleaded, with his best kitten eyes, which looked like two golden suns. God, how does he manage to look so adorable?

"Oops. Too late." Kai smirked as he mercilessly started to tickle Ray. He was completely at the no-longer stoic Russian's mercy, bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Kai... please... stop!" he managed to beg between hysterical giggles. Kai slowed down on the tickling, but didn't completely stop.

"Why should I, kitten? I find it quite fun." He said. But Ray couldn't hold on much longer.

"Kai... please." The Chinese blader pleaded one more time, but then, to Kai's surprise, managed to quickly roll to the side and then pin his phoenix down. A bemused Kai looked up at his kitten surprised. "I said... stop!" Ray grinned down at his koi, who grinned at him.

"Very good, kitten." Kai didn't say anything more because Ray had brought himself to look straight at him, their faces so close there was only a paper-thin margin between them. The White Tiger's eyes were burning with passion as he looked down on the mighty phoenix. He was about to close the distance between them, when he stopped.

"Call me kitten one more time, and die." He whispered huskily against Kai's lips before completely closing the gap between them. Kai smiled into the kiss, and turned the tables once more, pinning Ray down again.

"We'll see about that... kitten."

But their little moment wouldn't last too long:

"BUT MAXIE!! I'M HUNGRY!!" they separated quickly, startled at the resounding cries outside their room.

I looked at Kai, smiling sympathetically as he cursed and mumbled something along the lines of... "Stupid Tyson... when I get my hands on him..."

He looks so cute when he's murderous... I giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking at me, but I just shrugged. After my reply, he turned around and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I decided I would go outside and see what all the racket was about, anyway.

Once I opened the door of the room me and Kai shared, I was greeted with the sight of a stern-looking Max reprimanding a "water-logged" Tyson while holding a bag of chocolate chip cookies ( I call 'em Triple Cs for short) out of Tyson's reach. Kenny was sitting at the table, pausing his work on Dizzi to sweatdrop at the situation.

"Tyson, I said NO CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!" Max scolded, holding one finger out at Tyson. You see, the thing is, Max had taken it into his own hands to make Tyson go on a diet. I understand him; after all, Tyson's been eating so much that, although he never seems to get fat, he's a little out of shape. And he couldn't go through a complete one-hour training session without munching down half the fridge. A weeping Tyson clutched on to Max's leg.

"But Maxie! I'm a growing child! I need my share of junk food and sweets!" he whined, looking up at Max with puppy-dog eyes. But the look on Max's face remained stern and unmoved.

"I said NO, Tyson. And I don't wanna hear ANOTHER word about the subject come out of your mouth, or you'll have to train triple today!" he declared, taking me by surprise. Whoa... maybe Max was the next Kai...

Later that day:

"Bladebreakers, it's time for your check-ups with Dr. Kenny. Tyson, what's ailing your patient?" came Chief's voice. We were once more training down by the river.

"Let it RIP!" Tyson yelled as he launched his white Dragon blade, as always, flaunting with style. "Go, Dragoon!"

We were doing the good ol' can course. Tyson maneuvered expertly through the cans, receiving nods of approval from Dr. Kenny and ahem Nurse Hilary.

"Seems fit to me." The Chief voiced out. "Keep 'em coming, you guys!"

"Let it Rip!" A smiling Max called out as his Draciel joined the exercise. Draciel also looked like it was doing fine.

Next, I launched, my turn to join in. My blade was doing just fine until it softly knocked one can down. My eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?"

"Hmm..." Kenny mumbled as he rapidly typed on Dizzi.

"That kick at the can was more like a gentle, polite nudge." Dizzi remarked.

"With the enemies we've been facing, Dizzi, there's no time for manners." Kenny commented sounding a little worried, all the while dissecting my blade on his screen, carefully examining its parts.

The beyblades then headed towards their respective owners: Dragoon jumped to Tyson, Draciel to Max, and Driger to me, the three of us catching them expertly.

"Too bad. With those catching skills, they'd give primo handshakes." Dizzi quipped before Kenny shut his laptop closed.

"Ray, mind if I check your beyblade for a second?" he walked over to me, while I clutched my Driger blade tightly. What was wrong with my blade THIS time?

"When he says that, you know it isn't good." Tyson said worriedly as I handed my blade to the Chief. Even Hilary had come to see what's up, and was now looking over my shoulder.

"I thought so... My sixth sense told me your attack ring was damaged, and I was right." Chief said as he examined my attack ring. If you looked very closely, you could see it was slightly chipped and damaged on some parts.

"Wow... you must have ESP or something, Chief." I commented, impressed once more by the little computer genius. He may not be the best blader around, but when it comes to technical stuff and beyblade know-how, our Chief's #1.

"No mind tricks involved, Ray. But if by ESP you mean "Extra Special Person" I won't argue with you." Kenny said, sounding pretty pleased with himself.

"Mm-hm... you LOVE compliments." I couldn't help but smile at him.

But I hate to say we were RUDELY interrupted by a rather EVIL laughter.

"Who's there?" Tyson demanded, jumping forward. We looked up to see the Saint Shields looking down at us from the hill. "The Saint Shields!"

"The only thing special about THAT blade is the empty spot where its bit beast used to be." Dunga laughed scornfully. That comment hurt me... it hit me rather hard. Next to me, I could feel Kai tense and clench his fists. Without turning my sight away from Dunga, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, don't." I whispered to him, giving him no choice but to calm down.

"Thanks to you, Weasels." Kenny yelled at them, appalled. He was backed up by none other than Hilary.

"Driger belongs to Ray, so give him back!" she screamed at them.

"Or we'll MAKE you give it back." Tyson added, fuming.

"Ooh, I'm trembling!" Joseph mocked. That ticked Tyson a little more. "If I where you, and I'm SO glad I'm not, I'd be more worried about your own bit- beast, pal."

"Say WHAT?!" Tyson yelled back.

"The only way you're gonna see your PRECIOUS Driger again, is if you battle us for it, kitty." Came Dunga's sneering reply, which was obviously directed to me. When he locked eyes with me and smirked, my eyes slit and I bared my fangs at him.

"Wanna see how sharp kitty's claws are?" I hissed, giving him a death glare I thought only Kai would be able to pull off.

"Nice kitty." Dunga laughed out. Oooooh... My blood's BOILING!! Thank god for Mariam, who started talking and drew the attention away from the matter between me and Dunga.

"But be warned. Don't think for a minute we're gonna hold back from going after YOUR bit-beasts too." She said menacingly.

Joseph laughed. "Thinking?! Them?!" And he and Mariam cracked up. That annoying green-haired shorty... damn, how much he reminds me of Kevin...

"Ha ha. Very funny." Tyson breathed annoyed.

"Tyson. Let's cut to the chase. We're challenging your team." Ozuma declared, straight and up to the point, as serious as ever, earning a gasp from our team.

"Well, Ozuma." Tyson had his sight fixated on the leader of the Saint Shields. "You're just full of surprises, huh?" he now grinned.

"The real surprise is gonna be when we seal up your three remaining bit beasts." Ozuma said as he then looked at the bit beast owners in turn. "Your beloved Dragoon. Kai's Dranzer. And Max's Draciel." Kai glared at him. "You'll go from Power Trio to Power Zero."

"The only zero here is your chance of beating us!" Tyson spoke up for us. That kid... I gotta give him credit. Sometimes I wonder where we would be without him... Other than in a place that's not his Grandfather' dojo, and with a fridge full of food.

"Good! So you accept!" Ozuma smirked, very pleased. "Meet us tomorrow. At the old abandoned amusement park in the outskirts of town."

"Fine! We'll be there!" Tyson clutched his fist in front of him.

"At long last, the centuries old mission of the Saint Shields will finally be fulfilled." Ozuma declared.

"Later, kitty." Dunga snickered, before the Saint Shields disappeared. I clenched my teeth. How DARE he call me kitty? The only one in this world who can call me kitty, or kitten, for that matter, was MY Kai. No one else. And if you looked at Kai, you could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Call MY Ray kitty again, you big ape, and you DIE." He muttered under his breath, high enough for me to hear him, but not enough for it to be overheard by the rest of the team.

Later that night...

We were all sitting in the wooden dojo floor, silently looking at our blades and thinking about the new challenge we would have to face tomorrow. I couldn't mess this up... it could be my only chance to claim back what is mine... and get Driger back for good. That was what I was thinking, before we all noticed that there was someone missing in the room...

"Hey, where's Tyson, guys?" Kenny voiced out of curiosity. We all turned to look the corner where I last saw Tyson. Empty.

"Why that little... TYSON, STAY AWAY FROM THOSE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!" Max ran out of the room yelling, obviously headed to the kitchen, where Tyson was obviously trying to get his hands on the bag of triple Cs. Kenny couldn't help but sweatdrop, while Kai and I couldn't help smiling.

"Those two make quite the couple..." I commented as the sound of Max scolding Tyson and Tyson pleading for chocolate chip cookies "graced" our ears. In his corner, my phoenix chuckled.

"Well... yeah. I guess." Kenny smiled. We've always thought that Max and Tyson had some sort of "chemistry" going on... Maybe Max had probably noticed himself, but we all knew Tyson was too thick to notice his attraction for Max.

Suddenly, the three of us were shaken by an earth-shaking crash coming from the kitchen... Oh boy...

"I think I better go check on them." Kenny excused himself as he and Dizzi left the room, leaving me and Kai alone.

I went over to the corner where Kai was sitting, in his usual "I'm-better- than-you-so-stay-away" pose. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, come one, Mr. Tough-Guy. I don't think you need to be in that pose around me." I pouted. He just opened one crimson eye to look at me questioningly. "Fine. If you don't want me around..." I started, turning around and pretending I was going to leave.

"Ray... come here." He "commanded". I turned to look at him. He had his arms wide open. I sat on his lap and eagerly cuddled up with him, a soft purr escaping my lips. "Aww... does kitty-witty purr?"

I bared my fangs at him playfully. "Call me kitty-witty again and you're in for it!" I "menaced", my eyes turning into the familiar golden slits. Kai smirked at me. I hated when he did that... it just meant that whatever it was he was planning to do, HE would come out the victor... again...

"I'm all for that... kitty-witty!" he teased before stealing a quick kiss from my lips, and then he started running. I quickly got up to chase him.

"Hey, no fair! Get back here, Kai!"

To be continued...

Well, here was chapter 2. I was gonna do this chapter my version "The Fate of the Spark Battle", but I decided to leave it for next chapter. Also, I was wondering... if anybody's seen a Beyblade episode where it's a bit obvious that Kai cares about Ray or viceversa (like in the Fate of the Spark Battle, where Ray won't just stand there watching Kai being bullied, and Kai says he's doing the battle for Ray. .), please tell me about it! Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to make this fic longer than I planned. And to the reviewers from last chapter, don't leave until you receive thanks and your chibi Ray plushie!

Thanx to:

StarryNightObsession: sniff Mae-chan, you were my very first reviewer, and my second real friend, and your review was the most beautiful thing I'd ever read. You made me cry tears of happiness when I read it. I am honored to have you as a reviewer, as a friend, and also of being on your FAVORITE'S list. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! For being my best reviewer, I give you a chibi Kai plushie to keep company to your chibi Ray plushie! . hands chibi Kai and Ray plushies

Jay Kamiya: Thank you for thinking I had a good start! hands chibi Ray plushie

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: I'm glad you think my story's cute! hands chibi Ray plushie

Hell: I'm proud that you think this is one of the best fics you've read! And I'm sure as Hell gonna write more! . hands chibi Ray plushie

Catre153: I'm so happy you think my story's really good! I might only add 2 more chapters, unless I see more episodes that I can tweak my own way. - hands chibi Ray plushie

Crazy nek0-JIN: Aww... you think my chappie was touching? Thanx! I'm glad you think I did an awesome job, and I guess you can tell this is a multiple fic! hands chibi Ray plushie

Lao Rei Fan: I'm glad my fic cheered you up from your bad mood. It WAS cute, wasn't it? . Here's your Ray plushie! hands Ray plushie

Emiz: Four words: Thank you very much! End of four words. Lol . hands chibi Ray plushie

Cyndaquil-babe: I don't think I have to tell you that Ray's getting Driger back, right? . Thanx for the review! . hands chibi Ray plushie

DarkGift: I was sad when I watched that episode too. That's what motivated me to write this: to make it all better for Rei Rei. . hands chibi Ray doll

A dragon's crystal: Thanks for thinking I have a great fic. Yep, you've gotta love that KaixRay fluff. It's just kawaii! . hands chibi Ray doll

Prozacfairy: Glad you think the title suits the fic, and of course Ray and Kai are gonna stay together! I wouldn't dream of separating them, especially when they just got together! hands chibi Ray doll

Tsuki: I'm happy you like my story! Thanx a lot! hands chibi Ray doll

Pickle-kitten: blush you REALLY think it was fantastic? Gosh, thanx! I love it that you love it! Lol hands chibi Ray doll

Keisan: You really think Kai was sappy? Well, that's your opinion, I'll respect it. Anyway, I'm glad you think it's cute! hands chibi Ray plushie

Well, once more, thank you all for the reviews. This time, review and get a chibi Driger plushie! The best reviewer will get that plus a chibi Dranzer plushie to keep chibi Driger company! Laterz!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... when I first started writing this fic, I never dreamt it would receive the appreciation it has. You guys, my reviewers, are my inspiration to keep writing. (sniff) Thank you so much! You're the best! Now, don't forget to stay after the chapter for thanx and a chibi Driger plushie! (or in case of the best reviewers for last chapter, thanx and Chibi Driger and Chibi Dranzer plushies!!) Now, let's finally go on to my version of The Fate of the Spark Battle!

Kai: That over-grown monkey better keep himself away from MY kitten!

Ruby: ' ACK! Bro, where did YOU come from?! I thought you usually visited Mae's fics!

Ray: (just walks in) She's your sister?!

Kai: (grumbling) Yeah... Ruby Hiwatari.

Ruby: The world is just FULL of surprises, isn't it?

Ray: I shoulda known... You have the same eyes... and hair color. ;-)

Ruby: Ray, as much as I hate to interrupt you, can we PLEASE stop discussing my resemblance to my brother and get on with the chapter? There're many wonderful reviewers just waiting to see what's gonna happen next!

Kai: You're right. I wanna know what happens, and if I get to break Dunga's face.

Ray: Kai-koi... please...

Ruby: (interrupting) Ray, could you do the disclaimer?

Ray: Sure, Ruby-chan! Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, especially not Kai-koi, who belongs to ME!

Kai: And Ray, who belongs to ME. So BACK OFF!! (growls)

Ruby: (sweatdrops together with Ray) Ok, OK! I think they know that already... And I think I don't have to say in whose POV this I gonna be... Note: When I wrote this chapter, it came out REALLY long... about 30 pages in Microsoft Word. That's why it's gonna be divided in 3 parts. Well, here's the first one!

* * *

Chapter 3: White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire – Part I

* * *

I looked at the clock on the dojo wall. It read 12:57 P.M. It's been a while since my kitten fell asleep. Heck, it's been a while since EVERYONE fell asleep: that annoying garbage dispenser whining over chocolate chip cookies, the sugar-high blondie scolding the annoying garbage dispenser about eating the chocolate chip cookies, the computer wiz helping the sugar- high blondie scold the whining garbage dispenser... Well, you get the picture. Me, I just couldn't sleep. I have to admit, I felt a bit uneasy. Tomorrow was probably gonna be our ONLY chance to get Driger back for my koi. And for the first time in my life, I was doubting myself and my abilities.

What if I wasn't strong enough to win? What if I was, but I somehow messed up and lost? What if I won, but they didn't give Driger back anyway? What if those sneaky Saint Shields had something up their sleeve? What if they do something to Ray? Argh! Too much inside my head! It's frying my brain! I haven't worried so much since... I can't remember. I just wasn't myself lately... but I guess it's just that, since I'm with Ray, I've become a truly different person... I finally have someone to care for, and who cares for me back...

Well, I guess I'll take a walk around the backyard; hopefully the cool nighttime breeze will help clear my head. I took a step out of the wooden dojo and onto the soft ground. I looked up. The moon was overhead, round and silvery, casting its glow on every figure in its reach, also being reflected in the small stone-bordered pond. A truly breathtaking sight... But the sky was another story. It was covered in gray rain-filled clouds that threatened to cover up the moon any time soon. Soon it would start raining... Well, not just raining, but storming, actually. But I don't care. I don't mind the rain, or the storms, or thunder or lightning.

I let out a deep relaxed sigh, closing my eyes as a sudden breeze blew, tossing my spiky bangs to its heart's content. But my moment of peace wouldn't last... Suddenly, a faint crunching noise came to my ears and my eyes shot open. Somebody was creeping around in the yard! Looking all around me, I concentrated my hearing so it would only capture the source of the noise. It was coming from somewhere to my left, near the entrance to our room...

My crimson eyes flashed as I snapped to look at the nearby bushes.

"Come out!" I growled menacingly at a figure in the shadows. I could hear a silent chuckle and a heavy figure took a step forward, then another, its features slowly revealed by the moonlight. I scowled at the now jeering figure standing in front of me. It was him... That annoying hotheaded loudmouth from the Saint Shields. What the DAMN HELL was HE doing HERE?!

"So. It looks like my plan to be unnoticed has been thwarted." Dunga sneered at me, and I swear, if I had fangs, I would have bared them at him. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins as I clenched my fists tightly. It then started raining, the rain pitter-pattering on the roof, and also falling on me, heavier drops starting to plaster my slate bangs onto my face.

"What're YOU doing here, Dunga?" I demanded, not once letting him out of my sight. I trusted him about as much as I trusted Tyson when he promised he would skip lunch. In other words, I absolutely didn't trust him at all. The sneering ape just stood there under the now heavy rain, a ridiculously evil grin plastered on his ugly mug.

"I came to say goodnight to my kitty." He answered simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. THAT got to me... What the freaking hell did he mean by HIS kitty, anyway?! As if showing my anger, a lightning bolt flashed, following by a deafening roar that could only be thunder.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM HIM." I hissed. "And don't you DARE call Ray YOUR kitty!" I seethed, my flaming crimson eyes flashing menacingly at the ape in front of me. I gave him the best death-glare I've EVER done in my life, but the big ape seemed unaffected.

"Ho. What's the matter? Is someone JEALOUS?" he taunted. Boy, was he getting on my nerves. If someone didn't stop me, I swear, I was gonna pummel him down right there and then.

"Listen, you big ape..." I started, giving him a glimpse of my fist. I was gonna tell him that Ray was mine, and forever mine. That he had better back off, or else. But, I was interrupted by a thundering roar... and a voice. My eyes opened up wide when I heard a whimpering voice coming from behind me, which sounded all too familiar.

"K...Kai?"

Slowly I turned to face a lithe and graceful figure standing under the pouring rain. His ebony bangs were now plastered on his face, and breath- taking, scared golden orbs looked back at me, while he shook and trembled, wincing and whimpering at the crashing sound of thunder.

"Ray!" I called out as I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me. He was soaked, as if he'd been outside under the rain for a while already. As another thunderbolt crashed down, he whimpered and hid his face in my chest. I should've known... my kitten is scared of lightning... heck, he's terrified by storms! What was he doing out here in the middle of the rain, anyway? For a moment I drifted my attention from the gorgeous kitten in my arms to the big ape Dunga.

"This isn't over yet, Kai." He scowled at me as he disappeared into the shadows. I clenched my teeth. I'll get him... But right now, there were more important things to do, like get my kitten out of this storm. I swiftly swept him off his feet and into my arms, all the while him hiding his face in my chest, clutching the fabric of my dark shirt tightly. I carried him all the way to the house and into our room, gently setting him down on our bed. I was going to get a towel, when I felt him clutch my arm, not letting me go.

"Kai-koi... please don't leave me alone..." he pleaded, while I resigned to sitting next to him, holding him in a tight embrace.

"But, kitten, we need to get you dry, or else you'll be sick. And that would make me very unhappy." I told him, starting to get up again. This time, he clutched my arm again, but instead of pulling me down, he got up with me.

"I'll go with you... please." He looked up at me with his adorable kitten eyes and I winced. Damn those kitty eyes... they should be banned or something...

"Okay, kitten. Now, would you mind telling me what you were doing out in the rain?" I questioned Ray as he sat in his dry new pajamas, his long ebony tresses pooling around him, as he had to take them out of the bind to dry them. He looked beautiful... absolutely stunning... There wasn't a boy, or a girl, for that matter, that could match my kitten in sheer beauty. God, someone stop me, I'm getting sappy...

I put a blanket over him as I handed him a mug of hot chocolate. It had taken me a while to get him to stop shaking. Now, as he sat there quietly sipping his hot chocolate, I took a towel and started drying my hair up. I had changed into my pajama shirt and shorts, but I still hadn't dried up my hair.

"Kai-koi... before I tell you, what were YOU doing out there in the middle of that storm? And who were you talking to?" he asked me, innocent golden orbs flashing at me. I froze... what was I gonna tell him? How would he feel if I told him that I was having an, ahem, small argument with a big ape that concerned him? He wouldn't take it too kindly... He would just feel like a piece of property. Well, I guess telling him HALF the truth would be acceptable...

"Well, I was just catching a little breeze before I caught some blader in our backyard. It started raining in the middle of our "

"Oh." Was all my raven-haired beauty said simply, before letting his attention drift back to the steaming mug in his hands. I opened one curious crimson eye to look at him, before letting a smile grace my lips. Ray just looked so adorable... Curled up in a little ball, sipping his hot chocolate quietly, rocking back and forth nervously like a small child.

Still smiling, I walked over to him and put an arm around him, while he rested his head on my shoulder. But, there was something that still piqued my interest.

"Hey, would you mind telling me why if my kitty-witty is scared of thunder and lightning, he was out there in the middle of a storm?" I asked, and as expected, I smirked as he bared his fangs at me.

"What did I say about calling me kitty-witty?" he growled playfully. I shut him up by brushing his lips with mine, a soft and slight contact. He pressed up against me, his lips aching for more contact. I pushed myself closer to my now purring kitten. Ha! And he says he's not a kitty...

I ran my tongue along his lower lip, begging him for entrance. But he smirked into the kiss, and didn't open up. In fact he broke the kiss, much to my dismay.

"You thought I was gonna let you get away with calling me kitty-witty?" he smirked playfully, while I pretended to pout.

"Aww... but kitten..." I whined playfully, looking at him with the most innocent look I could manage... which, I should mention, didn't even come close to Ray's kitty cat eyes or even Max's puppy dog eyes... But hey, less than 48 hours ago, I was the icy selfish bastard of a team captain I had been the past two years... Can't blame a guy for trying.

Ray just puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms over his chest as he turned to look to the side. There he goes again... the old "pretend I'm not talking to you just to give in to you anyway" routine... He would let up eventually. He always did.

"Ray..."

Only got a "hmph" as a response... Gee... am I rubbing in on him too much? He's picking up my bad answering habits...

"Ray..." I tried again. Same response, except now he fully gave me his back. Fine. He would talk... eventually. I got up, and started walking away.

"Fine... I guess if you don't need me..." I said sounding indifferent, and walked to the doorway. That's when I started my countdown... Three... two... one...

"Kai, wait!" I heard him call out to me, his voice a whimper again. I smirked: Right on schedule. Another thunderbolt crashed down. Ray flinched again, terrified by the lightning and thunderous sounds. He didn't want to be alone in the middle of the storm.

My smirk vanished when I looked at my "poor helpless" kitten. He looked like a nervous wreck. But, hey, can't let him get away from earlier. "I thought you weren't talking to me, Kitty-witty."

I whimpered as another thunderbolt crashed down... Damn, this one was louder than before... To hell with my pride! I dashed to Kai's side and pushed myself into his chest, cringing as more thunder came. I was whimpering like a poor, abandoned, terrified little puppy.

"Kai-koi... please... just don't leave me alone..." I wept into his chest, small glimmering tears falling from my eyes. Kai seemed a little surprised.

"Kitten..." he started, but then just snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his cheek on top of my head. "There, there, kitten. It's alright... I won't leave you alone again. I promise you."

I sniffed and looked up at him with big watery kitten eyes. "R...really, Kai- koi?"

"Really really." He smiled at me, before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He then swept me off my feet. I mentally cursed when a bothersome but familiar red tinge came to rest on my cheeks. It happened to me every time he picked me up bridal-style. He then carried me all the way to our room again, and he set me on our bed gently, before slipping in with me.

He lied down facing me and opened his arms, inviting me into his warm embrace. There was definitively NO way I was gonna say no to that! I moved into his arms, resting peacefully against his chest. He nuzzled into my hair. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard him asking me something.

"Ray...?"

"Hmm?"

"Why WHERE you out there in the rain, if it scares you so much?"

"Because there is something that scares me even more than storms."

"And that is...?"

"Being away from you."

The next morning...

This battle was a long time coming. When we first met the Saint Shields, we didn't know who they were, or what they wanted. But now, we do, and we're ready for them. Well, most of us, anyway. The one strategy Chief forgot to plan was tying his own shoes. Hey, nobody's perfect, right? As for Hilary, it took her a while to endear herself to us, especially Tyson, who still finds her annoying. But with her help on the sidelines, I have to admit our team has never been more cohesive. He he... Sorry for the complicated word... I just heard Chief using it one day...

We all agree it's time to stop these constant threats to our bit beasts, and get my Driger back while we're at it. We'll stop our enemies from thinking they can walk all over us, and stop our downward slide into oblivion. The Saint Shields think we're pushovers. Boy, are we gonna prove 'em wrong!

We finally arrived at the old abandoned amusement park in the outskirts of town. The place looked extremely run-down, the years it had been abandoned having taken their toll on the structure.

"Boy... this place has seen better days, huh?" Hilary commented, stealing the words right out of my mouth. I had been about to say the same thing.

Suddenly, we all gasped as a red object moving at very high speed flew straight for us. It was Dunga's beyblade! It stopped right in front of us before spinning on the spot, bringing up a cloud of dust before jumping right back into Dunga's hand. He then chuckled evilly.

"You're late. I thought you were gonna chicken out of this match. Guess it's still early though." He laughed. But I wasn't just gonna stand there listening to him gloat.

"Where's Driger?" I demanded, interrupting his laughing fit. He then... SMILED at me before pointing to an old Ferris Wheel. He had been acting kinda weird around me lately, and I have to admit it made me feel uncomfortable...

"Look no further. Just a little reminder of what's at stake. By the time we're done, your other bit beasts are gonna be joining him." He said smugly. I could see Kai clenching his teeth angrily next to me. Please... don't let him do anything stupid... Luckily, Tyson unknowingly came to the rescue.

"That could be ANY old rock!" Tyson argued heatedly, while the Chief ran the Bit Searcher he had installed on Dizzi.

"Afraid not, Tyson. I'm reading a bit beast life form embedded in that rock. It's Driger alright!" Dizzi assured him.

"Rats!" Tyson cursed mildly.

"Poor guy..." Max said sympathetically.

"Aw... don't cry, little kitty. Save your tears for later. I even brought tissues." He taunted me by calling me "kitty" again. Kai tensed next to me, and was about to snap at him when I stopped him.

"I can't wait to see the look on that mug of yours, Dunga, when we take you down!" Tyson snapped at him instead. I'm glad it was Tyson instead of Kai, or this would've turned into a really ugly argument...

Ozuma chuckled at the Dragoon Wielder. "Hmm. Tough talk."

"So it's you and me then, huh, Loudmouth?" Dunga spat back at Tyson, before Mariam silenced him by extending her arm in front of him. But seriously, HIM, calling someone else a loudmouth?! He's not one to talk...

"Oh, give it a rest, why don'tcha?" Mariam rolled her eyes, annoyed by her teammate's overly cocky attitude. I felt kind of grateful to her. As far as I understood, she had always been the most understanding of the Saint Shields. He he... guess it must be her being the only girl on the team and all.

"Say what?" Dunga argued with her.

"I'm going up first, got it?" she glared at him.

"I couldn't care less who I take on. Let's do this!" Tyson yelled. But Mariam shook her finger at him.

"Not you, Tyson. I want Maxie!" she said, moving her pointed finger from the Dragoon boy to our one and only Sugar-High Max.

"You want me? You got me!" he declared.

Max's and Mariam's battle was one of the most intense ones I had ever experienced! The bit beasts fought bravely for their partners, and Max taught Mariam that bit beasts were our friends and companions, not just tools for battle. In the end, their heart and soul battle finished with Max as the victor, while Mariam was the real winner, for she finally bonded with her Sharkrash bit beast. She then said that we were really a team, and that maybe they could trust us to take care of our own bit beasts! But Ozuma didn't think so...

I have to admit, the sugar-high blondie did well in his battle. I was impressed by his performance, and felt proud of him, for he won his battle for Ray and Driger. Now it was time to decide who was gonna go against who in the second match of the day...

Oh, look. My lucky day. That big ape Dunga just stepped forward, smirking haughtily. I wasn't gonna let this chance slip right through my fingers.

"Ok, you're up one, but now it's my turn." He sneered, looking over all of us, letting his gaze linger on Ray. I knew that my kitten was the one that stupid monkey-boy wanted to fight, but I wasn't about to let him have that opportunity...

"Let ME do this." I ordered, walking up in front of a shocked Tyson. I guess he thought he was the one who was gonna shut Dunga up, but I wanted to have that personal satisfaction.

"Kai, didn't think you had the guts! What do you say we cut the chatter and get this little battle underway, tough guy!" he snickered. Boy, was I gonna wipe that smirk of his ugly mug.

"Looks like YOU'RE the one doing the talking!" I seethed at him.

"Hahahaha! You think you're so smart, don'tcha?! Well, I'll show ya!" he laughed as I started walking away from the team and directly up to him.

"Shut him down, Kai!" Tyson cheered on. He didn't have to tell me. I'd shut him down, alright.

"Yeah, good luck!" Hilary added.

I now stood face to face with that over-grown ape the Saint Shields like to call "Dunga". I think the name suits him. After all, it derives from "dung", doesn't it? Suits him all too well.

"I wish you luck too, but luck has nothing to do with it!" Ozuma called out from behind Dunga.

"Yeah! Dunga's gonna rip you to shreds!" Joseph mocked at us.

"For the last time, Kai, are we gonna do this, or what?

"Go ahead. Make your move, Ape Boy." I said in my regular "I'm better than all of you put together" tone of voice. THAT ticked him off, much to my satisfaction.

"Why you!" he scowled at me. "Let's do it!"

We both started running in the direction of the old roller coaster. I could hear my teammates gasping behind me. Dunga and I climbed up a flight of stairs and disappeared down an entrance. We appeared up on opposite platforms next to the railings, facing each other.

"Wait a minute! They can't be serious! They're not gonna launch their blades from up there?" Chief asked, bewildered.

"So, any last words before I finish you off?" Dunga taunted.

"Hn." Was all I said as I turned my gaze to the Ferris Wheel, visible over Dunga's shoulder. There was the stupid rock, with my koi's Driger trapped in it.

"Take a look over there, Kai. Up there is where your bit beast is gonna end up, pal. Right next to poor little Ray's Driger!" he said smugly, before chuckling.

I turned to look down at my worried teammates, looking straight at Ray's gorgeous golden eyes full of worry and concern.

"Kai..." I heard him say.

"I've gotta do this for Ray. I've GOT to win Driger back!" I thought determinedly. I wasn't gonna let my koi down. "It's time!" I yelled.

"I'll defeat you once and for all today, Kai. And then the kitty will be mine. Bwahahaha!" Dunga laughed evilly. My eyes flamed up with anger hearing his words.

"Never! I'll Never lose to you! And Ray will Never be yours! Got that?" I yelled at him, gripping my blade in my hand so tightly my knuckles turned white. "Get it through your thick head, you big ape!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that! Let it Rip!" he hollered as he launched his Vortex Ape. I growled as I launched my Dranzer.

"Ha! Vortex Ape Attack!"

"Dranzer!"

Our blades were grinding on the rails, running wildly through those entwined lines of rusty old steel, then smashing repeatedly against each other. Down there, I could hear Tyson and the others fussing over my battle, and hearing stuff like "Can Kai do this?" or "Kai's gonna teach Dunga a lesson he won't soon forget." My answer to both comments was DUH!

Our blades kept going at it, sparks flying everywhere. Then they started hopping up the railing, smashing into each other once in a while.

"Oh man! They're really pushing the limit!" I heard Tyson say. Never mind what he said. I had to concentrate on the battle.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" Dunga commanded at his Vortex Ape. Before I knew it, my blade was the only one in sight going down the rails. I gasped as I started looking in all directions.

"Now what's happening?" Hilary asked the Chief.

"Dunga's blade just disappeared!" Tyson exclaimed incredulously.

"Ah man. Where'd it go?!" I said worriedly. This was NOT good. I heard Ozuma call out to Dunga to finish me off. But I also heard something that was music to my ears.

"Kai! He's attacking from above!" Ray called out to me.

"Yes! Vortex Ape, attack!" Dunga cried out. His blade then started to glow as his bit beast appeared: a big fat ugly ape, just like his partner, not that Dunga considered him as a partner or anything. "Get him!"

Dunga's blade was falling right towards my Dranzer.

"Hey, Kai, look out! Incoming!" Tyson called out to me.

"Dranzer!!" I summoned my bit beast. She came out of her gleaming blade, shining in all her fiery glory, letting out an ear-piercing screech. Vortex Ape tackled Dranzer determinately. While both beasts engaged in combat, the two blades were grinding into each other, sparks flying once more. Then my Dranzer blade was sent crashing into a railing, before quickly recovering and jumping over it, with Dunga's blade close behind.

"Grr... Now! Wipe him out now, Vortex Ape!" Dunga hollered, raising his fist up angrily. Vortex Ape smashed into Dranzer, sending her backwards. But I wasn't gonna give up without a fight! I HAD to win this! This was for Ray!

"Dranzer, attack!!" I yelled as Dranzer swooped down right into Vortex Ape, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Atta boy, Kai! Show 'em what you've got!" Tyson and Max cheered on me. I knew Ray was just watching my battle quietly. That's what I admire most about Ray... his ability to keep his cool in the heat of battle.

"Time to spice things up, Joseph!" Ozuma ordered, as Joseph quickly made his way to my and Dunga's battlefield.

"Come on, end it!"

"Stay on him, Dranzer!"

"Hang on!" came Joseph's nasal voice as he ran up the stairs. "Let it Rip!" So that's the way it's gonna be? Two against one? No matter. I'll thrash 'em both if I have to!

To be continued...

Phew... here's the first part... Owies... my fingers hurt... Well, thank you once more for your support! Here are your thanx and chibi Driger plushies! (plus, TWO lucky reviewers will also get a chibi Dranzer plushie!)

Ray: Yay! A chibi Driger plushie! (cuddles with the plushie)

Kai: (rolls his eyes)

Ray: Oh, come on, Kai-koi! Isn't it adorable? (puts chibi Driger plushie right in his face, Kai sweatdrops.)

Kai: Um... yeah, sure. Whatever you say, kitten...

Ray: Yay! (glomps Kai)

Ruby: Ahem! Well, here are the thank yous!!

Prozacfairy: I'm glad you're happy! Sure Ray and Kai will stay together! 4 ever!! Yay! Thanx for the reference, too. Glad you enjoy your chibi Ray plushie! Here's a Driger plushie to keep him company! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

A dragon's crystal: Yay! Thanx for saying it was cute! I have to admit, I'm a sucker for KaixRay fluff myself... that's why I enjoy writing it! And don't worry... Ray will get his bit beast back... soon enough. You're proud of me? (blush) Gee, thanx! You're welcome for your Ray plushie, and here's chibi Driger! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Jay Kamiya: (giggle) Yeah... poor Ray and his kitty bums... Thanx for the review, and keep on reading and reviewing future chapters! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

StarryNightObsession: Yay! Hiya, Mae-chan! Woah! I have to admit, your review is absolutely great! It's so beautifully written and long! I'm so happy you love the KaixRay fluff! More to come! Thanx for the reference, I MIGHT use it, if I see the episode. Enjoying your Ray and Kai plushies, buddy? Well, I'm proud to say you are once more awarded two plushies! Congrats to one of my best reviewers for Chapter 2! (hands chibi Driger and chibi Dranzer plushies)

Cyndaquil Babe: Gee, thanx for thinking it's cute. You love my ideas? Thanx! I write whatever comes into my mind when I see episodes! Hope you liked your update! More to come! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Elisabeth: Glad you think my story's great! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Lao Rei Fan: It's ok. We all have vocab problems some time. Thanx for liking my fic! And glad you like your Ray plushie! Here's chibi Driger for ya! (hands Chibi Driger plushie)

Hipa: Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the other one. You know, I WAS thinking of Dunga kidnapping Ray, but then I found it didn't fit with my storyline, so I didn't write it... But it was a good idea! No way I'm gonna kill you! Anybody try to lay a hand on you, they've gotta get through me, Ray, Kai, Driger and Dranzer! LoL (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Devilburns: OMG! You read and reviewed my fic? Oh wow, this is great! I love your fic Evolution, and I'm honored to have you read mine! Oh, thanx, thanx, thanx!! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Keisan: Thanx for the compliments! I'm surprised my first fic's receiving so much appreciation! I'm glad I got Kai a bit more in character in the last chapter. Thank you so much for your review! Also, congrats! You've earned not only a chibi Driger plushie, but also a chibi Dranzer plushie! Thanx! (hands chibi Driger and Dranzer plushies)

Emiz: Thanx for the review! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Yin Yang Tiger Girl: Love your name! It's so cool! (blush) My story rules? One of the best ones you've ever read? Gee, Thanx! (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Nekomoongirl: It's ok. Not many people could help me anyway. As you see, I updated, and more to come! I'll check out your fic, I bet it's great! - (hands chibi Driger plushie)

Angelgirl10: (big shiny eyes) Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!! I can't believe this! This is too good to be true!! Such a terrific writer like you reviewing my poor little fic? Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me! I love your fics, and out of my top 5 favorite Ray/Kai fics, your Adapting is in #2!! I just love your fic!! Thanx so much for the review! Since you reviewed the first chapter, you get a chibi Ray plushie! (hands chibi Ray plushie)

Well, here are all your thanx! If I missed anyone, please, don't hesitate to tell me! Well, gotta go work on chapter 4! Review this chapter too, please! Reviewer gets a chibi Sugar-high Maxie plushie! Kawaii! And the best reviewer or (reviewers) gets a chibi cookie-munching Tyson to keep kawaii chibi Maxie company!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby: Oh my God

Ruby: Oh my God! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I can't believe I've gotten 44 reviews for just three chapters!! Thank you so much, guys! I feel so loved! Yay!! Now don't you guys forget to stay after the chapter for your chibi kawaii Sugar-high Maxie plushies! (Best reviewers also get Cookie-munching Tyson plushie to keep chibi kawaii Maxie company!

Kai: Puuh-leez, Ruby-chan... Who could possibly want a human garbage disposal plush toy as a reward? (rolls his eyes)

Ruby: Nii-san! You came to keep me company! Yay! I'm SO HAPPY! (starry background)

Kai: (smiling) Glad you're happy, sis. (OMG, KAI SMILED!!)

Ruby: Nii-san! You DO care after all! ;-) (glomps a blushing Kai)

Kai: Umm... ok, whatever you say, imouto-chan...

Ruby: If Ray were here, he'd be so happy to see that he's succeeded in melting that heart of yours at least a little bit! Kawaii!

Kai: Huh? What do you mean? Where's Ray?

Ruby: Oh, he and Mae are on a little vacation. But don't worry. He'll be back soon. And besides, you'll see him in the chapter, right?

Kai: I guess... Ok, where was I? Oh yeah! I am SO gonna grind that overgrown monkey to pieces! And that annoying Kevin-wannabe too! Grr...

Ruby: If Ray where here, he would say something along the lines of "Kai- koi... Please." (giggles) Wouldn't he?

Kai: ...

Ruby: And then you would say something like... "(sigh) Whatever you want, my gorgeous kitty-witty."

Kai: (blush)

Ruby: LoL I think I'll stop now. Well, readers are waiting for the next chapter, so let's get this show on the road! Nii-san, would you do the disclaimer?

Kai: But... but... (sigh) Ok, Ruby-chan. My sister doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Especially not Ray-koi... MINE! Hear that, Dunga? MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Let's go! Starts in Ray's POV! Switches back and forth between his, Kai's and Normal POV. But, of course, I don't have to tell you that, right? Lots of dots (like this...) mark POV change.

* * *

Chapter 4: White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire – Part II

* * *

We gasped as Joseph's blade joined in the battle, hitting Kai's Dranzer and sending it on a crash course down the railing. Kai grimaced, feeling a slight jolt because of the hit. I sighed in relief as he managed to recover and get back into the battle, but this fight was just unfair! This was a battle between Kai-koi and Dunga! That little weasel Joseph didn't have the right to butt in!

"Aww man! If there's one thing I hate it's playing dirty!" Tyson protested as he started running up to the roller coaster as well. But he fell on his butt to the ground when a familiar black and red beyblade made him trip.

"Tyson! Hey, are you ok, bud?!" came Max's worried voice as he ran to Tyson, helping him get up. Once more, Max's unlimited caring for Tyson makes its presence known. But what surprised me is what he started doing next! "What's the BIG IDEA, YOU JERK! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND AND MAKING YOUR BEYBLADE TRIP OTHER PEOPLE!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!" he yelled really angrily at Ozuma, who had walked over to them. Boy, did Ozuma look surprised at the sight of a FLAMING Max with his fists clenched, sending him a death-glare of Kai Hiwatari proportions!! Whoa... Maxie scary...

I swear, I've never seen Max so angry before! But... I guess when the people you care for get hurt, you tend to get that way... I know that if that were me, and Ozuma had tripped Kai-koi (Tsk. Yeah, right... Like THAT's ever gonna happen... Kai-koi?! Tripping?) I would have pummeled down that annoying little Mission-ranter where he stood.

"What do you want, Ozuma?" I asked, a little annoyed that he would come and trip Tyson just when he was about to go help my koi. That seemed to snap him out of his surprise, as he regained his composure.

"What I want is for Tyson to stay out of this!"

"Why you...!" Tyson growled, and would have probably jumped on Ozuma, IF little Maxie hadn't restrained him. Don't get me wrong, though. Max STILL looked as if he could bite Ozuma's head off right now. And I don't blame him... Ozuma's little "speeches" were starting to get on my nerves...

"We have a mission to carry out. A sworn duty passed down to us through many generations before us. And we're not done until we've won your bit beasts!" Ozuma ranted on once more about their "mission". Boy, that was getting old.

"Who cares about your dumb duty? If you wanna blade, then play by the rules!" Tyson fumed at him. Ozuma remained with his self-important attitude, smirking at us like we were some piece of trash... Grrr... I'll get him for that...!!

"We play by our own rules! So why don't you get over it!"

Finally, he walked away. If he hadn't, I would personally taken care of him, GLADLY!! But, there were more important things for me to worry about right now... like Kai. I turned to look up at my koi, engaged in a fierce and unfair battle. He was pushing himself to the limit... for me.

Vortex Ape and Joseph's green blade were ganging up on poor Dranzer! They were grinding against Kai's blue blade, poor Dranzer stuck in the middle, being smashed at from both sides. I snapped my gaze to look at Kai, who was groaning in pain. He was so in sync with his blade that every hit that the others landed on Dranzer hurt him as well, even if it was only a little. My heart was wrenching, seeing him in so much pain...

"Please..." I muttered under my breath, tears swelling up in my eyes, threatening to fall... "Somebody do something..."

"Okay, time to call out my Vanishing Moot attack!" Joseph shouted as his green blade started glowing, a massive armored elephant emerging from his bit. Now the ape and the elephant banged down on the helpless beaten phoenix.

We all gasped. I couldn't take this any longer. I started running for the roller coaster as well.

"Ray, come back!" Tyson called out to me, but I didn't listen. If nobody was gonna step up to help Kai, I wasn't gonna stand around and watch! I just can't take watching him getting bullied any longer!

Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot tackled Dranzer, sending her crashing towards some roller coaster railings, part of the structure coming down.

I heard Hilary scream as the others ran for cover. Boy, that girl makes a good alarm... The dust clouded up all around them, making all of them cough. When the dust cleared, Max was the first to speak up.

"Hey, what happened to Ray?"

"Yeah, you're right! Where'd he go!" Tyson inquired, looking at all sides.

In a flash, I jumped up to the top of the roller coaster structure. Being a neko-jin has its perks, you know. I turned to look down when I heard Tyson calling out to me. I was in a pose ready to launch.

"What do ya think you're doing?!" he was backed up by his inseparable Max.

"You can't be serious to fight without Driger, Ray!"

"I know what I'm doing'!" I yelled down to them determinately, but they just weren't gonna let up.

"Max is right! Now get back down here!" Figures he would say something like that...

"Sorry! No can do, guys! There's NO WAY I'm gonna stand around and watch while they gang up on Kai!" I declared, and gave my back to them. "Let it Rip!"

"What?" I turned to look as I heard someone call out a "Let it Rip!" behind me. My eyes widened when a familiar silver blade caught my eye. It couldn't be... Ray?! What was Ray thinking?! He can't fight against the Saint Shields without his bit beast! My thoughts were shattered when I heard a familiar evil laughter... You guessed right... Monkey-boy again.

"I can't believe you're back for more, kitty!" he exclaimed, grinning like a mad man. I gave him a death-glare before growling at him.

"Shut...UP!!" I snarled at the over-grown monkey, but that... that... #& just went and IGNORED me, dammit!

Monkey Boy's Vortex Ape and Joseph's Vanishing Moot made a beeline for Driger. They were planning to do a double slammer, to finish him off quickly. But not if I could help it...

Right before Dunga's and Joseph's blades smashed into Driger, Dranzer got in the way, shielding Driger from impact. I could hear Dunga and Joseph gasping, and I mentally smirked.

"I thought I'd keep it even! Got a problem with that?" I growled. I didn't care if they ganged up on me. But sending two beyblades with bit beasts at the same time against a bit-less blade was MY definition of unfair! Dunga turned to scowl at me.

"As a matter of fact, I do! And besides, in this game, the only rule is to win anyway you can! And that's what I'm gonna do!" he barked at me, before turning to look angrily at the battle. "Vortex Ape, let's get this over with!"

My and Ray's blade were side by side on the railing. But suddenly, Dunga's and Joseph's blades came soaring from opposite sides, crashing into us, and sending us flying in opposite directions. I growled when I heard Ray whimper in pain. Since he didn't have a bit beast, he felt every single impact that his blade received. But he quickly recovered, and his Driger was side by side with my Dranzer once more. Now we were both tailing the other two blades.

"Don't let 'em get away, Driger!" he yelled at his blade, his face full of grit and determination. He was now standing on a platform to my left, a bit higher than mine.

"Hey, Ray! I can handle this!" I called out to him, not noticing that my tone of voice had remained my tough, too-cool, pissed off, bad-ass... Ok, ok, enough of my colorful descriptive words already!... rough tone I used when in battle. Ray turned to look at me, a little hurt reflected in his eyes. I felt a sudden pang of guilt in my guts... I didn't mean to yell at him in that tone...

He then smiled weakly at me. "You probably can, Kai. But still, I'm here for you."

Damn... that's probably the reason why I love him so much...

But our little moment didn't last too long. Vanishing Moot and Vortex Ape were grinding Dranzer (beyblade), sparks flying everywhere. Meanwhile, their two bit beasts where beating Dranzer (bit beast) up.

"If this heats up anymore, we're gonna get burned!" Tyson said worriedly to Max.

"Yeah, and there's nothing we can do about it..." Max whimpered as an answer.

"I don't know what Ray could be thinking! Without his bit beast he might as well pick up his blade and hand it right over to Dunga without a fight! He doesn't even come close to their power!" Chief cried out.

Dranzer shrieked as she crashed down on one of the buildings. I heard Hilary scream. Yep, I was right. That girl does make a good alarm. At the sound of her screaming, the rest of the team looked up to see another part of the roller coaster structure coming down on them. Max was so scared he couldn't move!

"Max!" Tyson yelled as he pushed Max out of the way, both of them crashing to the ground just out of the railing's reach. Tyson looked up, gritting his teeth in pain, while a still paralyzed Max was flinching in his arms... still shocked from having barely escaped from danger.

"Th...thank you... Tyson." He stammered, looking tiny and helpless. There he goes... making his impression of a damn chibi... Aww... kawaii!!

Realizing that his Maxie Waxie (Sorry... I couldn't resist...) was so close to him, in his arms, a furious blush invaded our dear Dragon Boy's cheeks.

"It's alright, Maxie." he smiled sweetly at the cute bundle in his arms, before turning his attention to my and Kai's battle once more. Not far away, Ozuma was gloating sickly. Grrr... lemme at him!!

"Man, this is too easy! Let's finish them BOTH off!" he ordered his two goons as Mariam looked on. From the look on her face, I could tell she didn't like what her team was doing, but she really had no choice in the matter. I kinda felt sorry for her.

Joseph did a battle yell as Dunga hollered at his Vortex Ape.

"Vortex Ape, attack!"

Both their blades and bit beast were headed straight for Kai's Dranzer!

"Look out!" I called out to Kai.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as his blade was being knocked at from all sides. Slam! Bam! Wham! Feathers flew as Dranzer was pummeled down into the railings once more.

"I think Kai just got nailed!" Thanks for stating the obvious, Tyson...

Uh oh... More bad news! When Dranzer "got nailed" into the railings, they crashed down, falling on the roller coaster's control room, somehow activating the roller coaster's carts!! The carts were slowly making their way up the slope...

Vanishing Moot started slamming into Driger, and so did Vortex Ape to Dranzer. (The beyblades, not the bit beasts.) And the carts were getting closer!

"Oh no! The blades are heading straight for the carts!" Yeah, Kenny. Tell us something we DON'T know, would ya? That's what you're here for, isn't it?

"Is that bad?" came Hilary's extremely dumb and extremely annoying question. I mean, aren't she and the Chief supposed to be the "scientific" part of the team, showering us with a bunch of statement and over- complicated words, only to have us ask them for a translation, so they can say it in a simple way and help us win??

I turned my attention to the battle once more. The carts were almost on us!

"No!" I cried out.

"We've gotta act fast!" Kai shouted to me from his perch. I turned to look at him, and he nodded to me in reassurance.

We're gonna make it out of this one, kitten. I promise you that!

I turned from my anxious kitten to the battle once more. His Driger and my Dranzer were now at the very edge of the rails, where they ended now that Dranzer (bit beast) had crashed the rest of the path down. Joseph and Dunga didn't hesitate to start pushing us off the edge.

"So, what'cha gonna do, Ray?! Stay and fight, or jump?!" Joseph's nasal voice came to my ears. I could hear Ray growl in frustration. But he wasn't the only one who sounded frustrated...

"Finish him! And quick!" Dunga hurried, as the carts finished going up the slope, and started their descend upon us.

"Oh, this is it..." Hilary said feeling helpless. It's not like SHE's the one about to have her blade crushed into a thousand pieces by speeding roller coaster carts...

"Those blades are all gonna be crushed!" Gee, Kenny... Way to state the obvious... Einstein.

"Ray! Kai!" Tyson called out to us in distress.

"Now what?" Mariam asked her indomitable leader, wondering what he would say about the predicament the bladers were in right now. But Ozuma didn't seem the less bit moved about the situation. He didn't care about his teammate's blades, and he sure as hell didn't care about ours, either.

Oh shit, the cars are coming down! I could hear myself and Ray gasp, paralyzed and unable to do anything.

"Oh no! Look out!" We snapped out of it as we heard Tyson's voice. I'd have to... thank him later, I guess.

All four of us made our beyblades jump off the railings right in the nick of time. I used this chance when Joseph and Dunga were too worried about their blades to order Dranzer to attack.

"Dranzer!" I shouted, as Dranzer tackled Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot (bit beasts). Yes! She landed a solid hit!

The carts crashed down when they fell off the end of the railing, bursting into flame. The non-fighting Bladebreakers gasped as they rushed to the area where the crash had occurred, desperately looking for their two teammates. But all they could see was flames and smoke.

"Hey, where are you?" Tyson called out worriedly, hoping for a response.

"Are you guys okay?" came Hilary's voice.

When the smoke cleared, they could make out four figures standing behind the wreck. Kai and Ray were side by side, and the same with Dunga and Joseph.

"What a relief! Not even a scratch!" the Chief sighed in ease. But soon sighs of relief turned into gasps as they noticed that the beyblades were still spinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Check it out! The blades are still going at it!" Max said in amazement. Dranzer screeched at Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot, staring them down.

"Driger, attack!" Ray yelled, sending Driger on a desperation slam against Vortex Ape.

"Hey, you stay out of this, kitty!" Dunga warned Ray, ordering Vortex Ape to slam Driger back. Ray's blade was hurtled away as Ray clenched his teeth in pain. Driger feel near the burning carts. It was either the fact that Dunga had called Ray kitty, or the fact that Ray had gotten hurt, but Kai was raging mad!

"Dranzer!!" He hollered as his blue blade grinded into Joseph's green one and Dunga's red one. Dranzer screeched before engaging in battle once more.

"Aww... isn't that sweet? Kai is standing up for the cute little kitty..." Dunga taunted, once more getting into Kai's nerves. "Too bad you're gonna lose, and kitty's gonna be mine! Bwahaha!"

"In your dreams, Ape Boy!" Kai seethed before returning to his battle.

"Hey, Joseph, Dunga! Don't give these guys an inch!" Ozuma ordered his teammates. He was reassured by Joseph.

"Don't worry. I won't!" Joseph sneered.

"Do some damage, Vortex Ape!"

Vortex Ape dodged Dranzer's attack, but smashed into Vanishing Moot. Meanwhile, Dranzer was looking frantic.

"Check this, Chief. Something's just not right with the bit beasts." Hilary pointed out to Kenny, who then started typing furiously on Dizzi.

Chief was quick to reply. "I suppose all the heat and smoke is having a negative effect."

All four blades remained engaged in their fierce tag-team battle

"But what's even worse than that, Hilary, is the entire roller coaster structure could collapse on them at any second!" he continued. As if reassuring Chief's words of knowledge, part of the structure started swaying back and forth before crashing down on the spot where the guys' blades had been only a second ago!

"Okay, pack it in, guys! This is getting way too dangerous!" Tyson called out to Ray and Kai.

"Dranzer, retreat!" Following his master's orders, Kai's blade started spinning towards him, only to be blocked by Dunga's Vortex Ape. Kai gasped.

"What's the matter, Big Shot? Are you too chicken to stay in the game?"

"W...what?" Kai stammered, turning to face the over-grown monkey he had as a main opponent.

"If you give up now, Ray's gonna be mine!" Dunga cackled, leaving Kai wide- eyed.

"No way!"

Meanwhile, Dranzer let out an ear-splitting screech before swooping down on Vortex Ape. But the ape and the "moot" retaliated quickly. Poor Dranzer was being over-whelmed one more.

"This is our moment of truth, Dunga. Let's finish this! 'Cause if we don't do it right now, we may never have a chance like this ever again!" Joseph encouraged his big ape of a teammate.

"Show 'em your stuff, Vortex Ape!"

"Vanishing Moot, attack!"

In response to their masters' commands, both bit beasts and blades charged forward, crushing Dranzer, nailing her once again. And then... things got worse...

I jumped up when a thunderbolt crashed down. Nervously, I looked up to see the sky had turned pitch black. Oh, just great... A freakin' thunderstorm! A downpour started, the cold rain extinguishing the flames coming from the former roller coaster carts.

Dranzer was locked in intense combat with Vortex Ape. Vortex Ape wasn't pulling the punches, but if I knew my Kai-koi, he wouldn't just stand there and act as a punching bag for that ugly over-grown monkey. Sure enough, he pulled back before slamming right into the other's red blade, sending it out of balance.

"That's it..." Kai muttered under his breath.

"Sweet counter-attack, Kai! Tyson and Max cheered on. But their little party was interrupted by Chief.

"Look! We've got a problem! Ahh!" He yelled. Our attention was turned to the battle site. "Those cut power lines could short out the blades at any second!"

He was right! Suspended dangerously over our battle zone, were these sparking power lines. I let out a whimper, both because my blade spun a little too closely to a cut line, and because another thunderbolt crashed down.

"You guys! Watch out or you're gonna get zapped!" Hilary voiced out as a warning. I was soaked, my bangs sticking to my face, and my impossible hairstyle was drooping, drops of rain sliding off the tips of my hair. I was terrified of everything going on around me... my impossible battle, the electric cords, and the storm. But I had to do something to save our blades!

"Driger!" I yelled at my silvery bit-less blade. It new what to do. It made its way to the side of the building and started smashing the cover of the fuse box compartment.

"What in the world does Ray think he's doing?" I heard Max ask Chief. Jeez... is it me, or is everyone acting plain STUPID today?

"Well, by the looks of it, he's trying to get inside the fuse box to cut the power off in order to save their blades!" came Chief's prompt reply. Thanks, Chief. You saved me a lot of explaining. Wait, oh crud!

I clenched my teeth as I saw Dunga and Joseph's blades pushing Kai's beyblade closer to the power lines! Just how evil could they be?! Come on, Ray! Pick up the pace, or your boyfriend's beyblade is gonna end up fried!

Driger kept smashing into the fuse box cover. Almost done... Yes! It fell off! My ears captured the voice of Ozuma interrupting the battle once more with his stupid orders... I should tell him, no damn back-seat blading allowed!

"Come on! What're you two waiting for? Get Ray out of the game, and do it quick!" he hollered at Ape Boy and the Kevin-wannabe. "And then go after Kai just like we planned!"

"Finish him off, Vanishing Moot!" Joseph ordered his beyblade to attack my Driger. Great... just what I needed... Now I had his beyblade smashing against mine!

"Come on! You know what to do, Vortex Ape!" Dunga said, as his and Kai's beyblades crashed and sent sparks flying, while their bits shone powerfully. Yes! Dranzer got Vortex Ape good that time!

But my attention was driven from Kai's battle back to mine as Joseph's Vanishing Moot-powered beyblade crashed into mine. I groaned in pain as I was flung backwards and fell to the waterlogged terrain from the strength of the impact.

"Ray!" Tyson called out to me.

"I'm okay..." I assured him as I slowly got up. "And ready for action! DRIGER!!"

My blade's spin power went up a few notches, and it clashed furiously in another spark battle against Joseph's Vanishing Moot. Both me and Joseph moved closer to our blades.

"C'mon! Take him down now!" Joseph cried out.

"Keep going, Driger!"

Sparks flew once more as our beyblades grinded harshly against each other. Vanishing Moot was falling back.

"That's it!" I supported my blade. But Joseph wasn't just gonna stand around and watch.

"What're you waiting for?" he said, and his Vanishing Moot bit beast attacked once more, hurtling my blade against a fence.

"No! You... can't...quit!" I struggled breathlessly, trying hard to ignore the pain coursing through my body. Thanks to the battle, the storm had been washed out of my mind.

"Give it up, Ray! Without your bit beast, you're just a sitting duck! And there's no point in destroying your blade trying to help out." My eyes widened as I shot a look at the emissary of those words... Kai!

"There's no way I'm ever gonna give up. I've gotta finish what I started! No matter what happens to me!" I yelled, surprising a now wide-eyed Kai. I cringed as I felt blow after blow that Joseph dealt to my blade.

"Hey, suit yourself but when both you and your blade are a heap of trash, don't go say we didn't warn you!" Joseph spat at me.

Vanishing Moot was mowing my beyblade down... It hurt so much...

"Ray... No!" Hilary cried out, shutting her eyes tightly, as the rest of the team watched with their teeth clenched.

"Don't..." I half-whispered at my kitten, as he insisted in getting beat up. Was he some kind of masochist?

"Why doesn't he just quit while he's ahead?" I heard that bothersome brat Ozuma ask Mariam. I was wondering the same thing. Ray, you idiot, you're getting seriously hurt!

"Crush him, Vanishing Moot!" Joseph commanded, as his enormous elephant bit beast readied itself for attack. The next thing I knew, Ray's Driger was smashed against the fence again.

If I give up now, they can seal Kai's bit beast like they did mine! There's no way I can let that happen!

"Grr... LET'S DO THIS, DRIGER!!" I hollered. My blade changed spinning direction from left to right and started spinning like never before! It then slammed hard against Joseph's blade, sparks flying once more. Yes!! I can DO THIS!!

In all the excitement, I failed to notice the swaying roller coaster railings towering over me...

Ray's beyblade was flung back once more by that annoying little creep's Vanishing Moot. I heard Ray groan in pain, struggling to stay on his feet. What do you think you're doing, Ray? Without your bit beast, you don't have what it takes to keep going!

"I have to stay focused and stay in this battle! If I lose now, then I don't have any hope of ever getting my Driger back." Ray thought as he directed his sight to the rock tied to the Ferris Wheel. "And besides... right now I have nothing to lose, so I might as well give it all I've got!"

"Ah... It's now or never, Driger!" Ray yelled as his beyblade stayed locked in battle with Joseph's. He was so engaged in the battle, he was paying no attention to his surroundings...

The non-fighting Bladebreakers gasped. Ray looked back and gasped as well, his eyes as wide as saucers. The roller coaster was falling down, right on him!

"Ray!!"

To be continued...

Heehee... did I pick a bad moment to stop it? Well, all I can say is that whatever it is that's gonna happen next chapter, is definitely NOT what happens in the real ending! Well, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get my Nii-san to help me hand out thanks and chibi kawaii Sugar-High Maxie plushies! (Oh, and to FOUR lucky reviewers... Cookie-munching Tyson plushies to keep Maxie company!!)

Kai: There is absolutely NO way I'm EVER gonna do that! Hmph. (crosses his arms over his chest, while turns to face the other way)

Ruby: But, nii-san...! (puts puppy dog eyes)

Kai: Ruby, I said NO!

5 minutes later...

Kai: (sigh) Remind me again WHY I'm doin' this...

Ruby: Because you LOVE YOUR LITTLE SISTER SOOOOOOO MUCH and because I called Ray and he BEGGED you to do this for me, otherwise he would stay two more weeks on vacation.

Kai: Oh... yeah...

Ruby: Oh well, gotta go! I'll leave Kai with you so you can get your thankies and plushies!

Kai: What?! You're leaving?

Ruby: Yeah. My, I mean, OUR cousin needs me as a partner in a tag-team beybattle. I'll be back later! (kisses Kai's cheek) Thanks, big bro! (leaves)

Kai: Oh great... Why do I let her do this to me... Anyways... (looks at list Ruby gave him) Oh well... here goes...

A dragon's crystal: Well, first I say, I'm... glad you finally met my annoying little sister. (Ruby pops out: Hey, I HEARD that, Kai!!) And Tala, I thought I told you to keep Crystal away from the sugar... Well, now back to what Ruby says. She says that of course he doesn't mind that you call her Ruby, and that she'd love to get to know Tala's little cousin better. He thanks you for your compliments and for taking from your precious time to read and review her fic. She also agrees that it's really cute when I get all possessive on my Rei Rei. She also says you're welcome for the Driger plushie, and, CONGRATS!! Here's a new "kawaii chibi Sugar- High Maxie" plushie and a new "Cookie-munching" twat... I mean, Tyson plushie for your collection, for being one of the best reviewers. (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie and Cookie-munching Tyson plushies)

Ruby: Hey, I'm back, nii-san!

Kai: Good, you're back quickly. I don't want my sister exposed to the world...

Ruby: (glomps Kai) Yay! Nii-san missed me! Well, I'm sorry, Kai, but I'll finish giving thank yous, okies?

Kai: (sighs in relief) Thank God... (walks away)

Ruby: (giggles) Don't listen to Kai, I'm sure he likes you all. Now, let's see... next on my thank-you list is...

Prozacfairy: (giggles) You're welcome for the Driger plushie! Glad you like it! And I agree, my nii-san doing anything for Rei Rei is just so kawaii! Thankies so much for the review!! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Songs make me cry: Ooooh... Kawaii name! I'm glad you luv my story so far! . Thanx for the review! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

StarryNightObsession: Hey, Mae-chan! (Kai pops out from behind Ruby: Ray!! I miss you, kitten!! Come back soon!! I love you!!) Ahem... okay... after my nii-san's... cute outburst, my turn! Mae-chan, this has been the bestest (yep, know it's not a word) best review ever! It was just sooooo great! I printed it out, and it was TWO pages long!! Don't you DARE call your reviews sucky!! They are the best ever!! Anywhoo, we miss you so much!! Please come back soon, or Kai's gonna kill someone! He already locked Mariah, Lee and the Ray fangirls in a room and destroyed them. I don't let him kill Dunga... yet. I need him for the next chapter... but after that... Sayonara, Ape Boy! (evil grin) Yeah! Destroy!! Kill Monkey Boy!! (cough) Ahem... well, I am once more proud to say you're one of my best reviewers! So, guess what! Kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie and Cookie- munching Tyson plushies especially for you!! Yay!! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie and Cookie-munching Tyson plushies)

Moonlit Sea: Thanx for the review! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Emiz: LoL I know it's not right for Dunga wanting Ray... I don't even know how the heck I came up with that... but I guess I just LUV when my nii-san gets all possessive and protective of Ray... (giggle, then blush) 0-o You think I'm brilliant?! Gee, thank you so much!! Here's a kawaii chibi Maxie plushie for ya! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Platinum Rei: Glad you think last chapter was adorable! Thankies! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Elisabeth: Don't you worry, I WILL keep on writing!! Thanx for the review! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Nekomoongirl: Yeah, I'm in love with Ray/Kai fluff too... (starry background) Sooo kawaii!! (giggles) Oh, and about your fic, I'm kinda scared of reading it, since it says it has Character Death... I'm terrified of character deaths so... sorry if it takes me some time to pluck up the courage to read it... but don't worry, since you're such a great reviewer, I WILL read it no matter what! Also, CONGRATS! You're one of the lucky four... You've earned TWO plushies!! Yay! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie and Cookie-munching Tyson plushies)

Kerei Kitsune: How'd you like this chapter? Thanx for the review! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie plushie)

Angel Spirit: You're a new face! Thanx for reading my fic! (hugs Angel Spirit back) These are my fave episodes too! Right that in the ep that Ray gets Driger back, there TOTALLY are Kai/Ray hints there? I knew I wasn't going crazy!! Well... not yet anyway... Thanx for the review and the compliment! Congrats!! You are one of 4 lucky reviewers to earn 2 plushies!! (hands kawaii chibi Sugar-High Maxie and Cookie-munching Tyson plushies)

Jay Kamiya: If you think you know how this fight's gonna end, then I think you'll be surprised! And yeah, we ALL wish Kai could just punch Dunga for once... Well, thanx for the review!!

Well, I think that's all of you! Yay! I gave out FOUR special plushies today!! (Kai: If you can call getting a Face-stuffing twat special... / Ruby: Kai... be nice.) Thanx so much for your reviews!! Also, got to say that the next chapters is gonna be the last two... But don't worry! I'm working on another fic after this one! Well, gotta go! Nii-san is acting a little... restless... (Kai: I WANT RAY!! WHERE'S MY KITTY??) (sweatdrops) Ray, come back from vacation soon, please!! And remember to review! Reviewers this time get an autographed Kai photograph, and the best ones also get an autographed Ray photograph!!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: (shakes a stunned Ruby) Ruby... Ruby?! Are you alright? Answer me! Please, imouto-chan!!

Ruby: (snaps out of it) Oh my GOD, Kai!!

Kai: (frustrated) What, what, WHAT?! xx'

Ruby: Did you see how may reviews my fic got already?!

Kai: (checks) Umm... 70? 0-o Wait a minute... 70?! (checks again) Oh my Lord! You really DO have 70... and you've only written 4 chapters, and this is your FIRST fic EVER!!

Ruby: (glomps her nii-san) Yay!! XD I'm SOOOO HAPPY!! I NEVER EVER THOUGHT I'D GET SO MANY REVIEWS!! MY REVIEWERS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!! ;-)

Kai: I can't believe it... my little sis... a talented fan fiction writer...

Ruby: (blushes) Oh, come ON, nii-san! I'm NOT a talented fan fiction writer! I'm just a beginner!

Kai: Tell that to your readers... some think that you're one of the best writers out there...

Ruby: And that makes me so happy!! Yay!!

Kai: Hn. As long as my sister is happy, the rest of the world will be allowed to be happy. SO... you better keep my sister happy, or ELSE!! (glares at the world)

Ruby: (sweatdrops) Um... this is one of the occasions where Ray would say something along the lines of "Kai-koi... please."

Kai: (suddenly appears curled up in a dark corner sulking) Ray...

Ruby: (gasp) Eep! Sorry about that, Kai! (turns to face her audience) Sorry, guys. You'll have to excuse my nii-san. He's... not feeling well lately. I guess it's because he misses his Ray-koi...

Kai: (sobs hysterically) Ray!! When will you come BACK TO ME?!

Ruby: (sweatdrops once more) Ray and Mae-chan better come back from their vacation soon, or my nii-san's gonna end in a psychiatric ward... (hears Kai whining in the background) Anyway, let's go on to the chapter, before Kai breaks down anymore! Guess I'll have to do the disclaimer myself...

Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own Beyblade. If I did, I would sure as hell NOT be writing this fan fiction. It would be REAL!! BWAHAHAHA!!

Note: The usual; Ray, Kai and Normal POV. Dots (...) mark change in POV. Also, it starts with Kai POV. Ready? Set? Let it Rip!!

WARNING: Heavy ANGST in this chapter. Well... I THINK it's angst... I don't know, you tell me.

* * *

Chapter 5: White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire – Part III

* * *

...

"Ah... It's now or never, Driger!" Ray yelled as his beyblade remained locked in battle with Joseph's. He was so engaged in the battle, he was paying no attention to his surroundings...

I heard Tyson and the others gasp, and my own eyes widened at the sight. Ray looked back and gasped as well, his eyes as wide as saucers. The roller coaster was falling down, right on him!

"Ray!!"

"Look out!!"

...

I gasped as I saw the roller coaster railings coming down. They were gonna flatten me, and there was NOTHING that I could do about it! I was too exhausted... I knew I wouldn't be able to move in time. I shut my eyes and braced myself. This is gonna leave a mark...

I heard a heart-stopping and petrifying crash, and next thing I knew, I found myself sprawled on the sodden earth, scarcely feet away from the danger zone.

"Huh... what?" I opened my eyes, noticing where I was. What happened? Why wasn't I squashed under the rails?

Curiosity taking over me, I slowly turned to look behind me, my eyes immediately broadening in dismay, and my mouth letting out a gasp as I took the terrifying sight presenting itself before me.

"Kai!" I cried out in horror. He had shoved me out of the way, and as a result, had been pinned down under the roller coaster himself. (He was pinned from mid-chest down.) I somehow managed to frantically stagger my way to him, before kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh, Kai... Kai!" I whimpered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. My phoenix turned weakly to look at me, a painful yet annoying smirk on his handsome features. Somehow, even in the most serious of situations, the great Kai Hiwatari always managed to keep his usual coolness.

"Are you alright, kitten?" he asked feebly, before groaning in pain. I shushed him, begging him to save his energy.

"Don't worry, Kai! I'm gonna get you out of here!" I sobbed, as I pointlessly tried to shift the heavy mass of metal pinning my koi to the ground. It wouldn't budge... not even an inch. By the time I collapsed exhausted from the effort, the rest of the team had made their way to us.

"Oh my gosh! What're we gonna do? WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!" Hilary whined hysterically, while Kenny was having a nervous breakdown. Damn it, some one SHUT 'EM UP!! SHUT 'EM BOTH UP!! They're NOT helping!!

Once more I tried to budge the huge and heavy mass, this time with the help of Tyson and Max. We pushed, and heaved, and struggled, but once more, we were unsuccessful. Weeping, I let myself slump in defeat, knowing that we couldn't accomplish any more than what we had already... which was NOTHING! I was at the point of yelling out of frustration!! And to all this, all the Saint Shields could do was stand there gawking!

I was about to pull my hair out in aggravation, when I felt a gloved hand gently stroke my cheek. Stunned, I turned to look down at Kai who, even though he was pinned down by a ton of metal, was shushing me and asking for me to calm down.

"Shh... Calm down, kitten... Everything's gonna be alright..." he whispered, before moaning in pain again. My eyes widened once more as I saw him finally give in to the pain and fall motionless under the immense weight.

"Kai... KAI?!" I shook him as much as his pinned-down position allowed me to. Tears were now falling from my eyes like waterfalls, as I was receiving no response! This couldn't be... this was NOT happening! NO WAY KAI WAS GONNA DIE!!

"Kai!!" Throwing my head back I screamed, shimmering new tears drizzling from my waterlogged eyes.

As if responding to my pain, a sudden powerful light blinded us all. Partially covering my eyes, I squinted to see where it was coming from... Could it be...? No way! The potent luminosity was emanating from the ancient rock where my Driger had been sealed!

In an instant, an awe-inspiring tiger-shaped figure of light materialized from the rock It swooped down on the roller coaster structure, disintegrating it, and freeing Kai in seconds. It then launched a powerful blast from his jaws that destroyed the fuse box, turning the power off. And finally, it dove into my spinning silver blade. Then, the bit piece in my beyblade started glowing strongly, and a reborn Driger materialized right in front of our eyes!!

I heard all the others, Bladebreaker and Saint Shield alike, gasp in awe and amazement at the sight of the majestic white tiger who now stood proudly and powerfully, roaring as he confronted Dunga's Vortex Ape and Joseph's Vanishing Moot. But I was concerned by far more important matters...

I shifted Kai over so that he was face-up. "Kai... Kai?" I pleaded for him to open his eyes while I shook him lightly. "Kai... please wake up!"

I slowly ran my finger over the bridge of his nose, then down through his cheek, and slowly over my angel's painted blue triangles. I then noticed a drop falling on Kai's cheek, then another. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that... the drops were my very own tears.

Seeing that he didn't open his eyes, I let myself fall on top of his chest in defeat, sobbing uncontrollably now. A sniveling Max hugged me, and I sniffed and turned to continue my sobs in his friendly embrace, while a quivery-eyed Tyson put a gentle hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. They have good intentions, I know, and I thank them for that. But their efforts weren't doing much to calm my disconsolate heart.

"Oh, Ray..." Hilary said softly, as she and Kenny slowly walked towards us. Kenny was just quiet and solemn, and even Dizzi was silent, apparently all feeling some of my pain.

...

"This WASN'T supposed to happen!" Mariam screamed teary-eyed at her teammates, obviously shocked and grieved over what had happened. The girl has a good heart, and she is more prone to show it than her "seemingly" heartless teammates.

"But... But... sis!" Joseph stammered, not knowing why his teammate was blaming everything that had happened on them. It was not like he had made the roller coaster fall on them.

"I didn't mean YOU!" she cried as she snapped to glare at Dunga. "You! You knew before anyone that the roller coaster was falling down on Ray, because even in the middle of your battle, you never took your eyes of him and his surroundings! You could've at least given him a warning! They're our enemies, but that doesn't mean we should let them get hurt!"

"Mariam. Calm down." Ozuma ordered, as a growling Mariam backed away to stand next to Joseph. "We all know how Dunga feels about the cat-boy over there. So, that's why the question pops out. Why didn't you warn Ray? How would you feel if instead of Kai, it were Ray now laying motionless on the ground?" Ozuma turned to give his large teammate a questioning look, his turquoise-green eyes shimmering in interrogation.

Dunga scowled. He felt like he didn't have to explain anything to his teammates. He had an answer to all their questions; he didn't warn Ray because he KNEW Kai would go to any lengths to save Ray. He knew Kai wouldn't have enough time to save both of them, so he would choose Ray over himself. And that would mean his biggest obstacle would be out of the picture. And how would he feel if Ray were now motionless instead of Kai? He would feel shattered. But he wasn't about to tell all the answers to Ozuma and Mariam.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Dunga barked, giving his back to his teammates, turning to look at the raven-haired beauty, crying disconsolate in the sugar-high blondie's arms. How he wished that were him instead of Max... Well... now he actually had a chance of making that possible, he thought.

...

How could this have happened? How could I have LET it happen?!

I was still sobbing hysterically on Max, and he was patting my back comfortingly. That's when it happened.

"R...Ray?" I heard someone mutter my name, and stopping my sobs, I turned to look down in surprise, just like Max and the others. Kai had fluttered his eyes open, and was now giving me a half-smirk, the best he could muster in his current condition. Feeling all the sadness suddenly wash way from me, I flung myself onto his neck, hugging him a "little" too tightly...

"Kai!!" I exclaimed in relief, tears of elation now rolling down my cheeks. The son of a phoenix... he was alive! Hee hee... I guess I got a little carried away with my loving embrace, because I could feel my phoenix wincing.

"Kitten... please... get off!" he begged through clenched teeth, and I promptly let go, blushing. Behind me, I could hear the rest of the team sighing in relief.

"Jeez, Kai. Give us a heart attack, why don'tcha?" Tyson sighed, but you could tell by his tone of voice he was almost as happy as I was.

"Oh, Kai! You had us so worried!" I heard Hilary say from behind Tyson. I restrained myself from growling. Her tone of voice made me jealous, if you know what I mean... Grrr... Hilary, go fuss over Kenny or something... Kai's mine!

"Waaaaahhh!! Kai!! I was so scared!!" Max pretended to sob on Tyson's shoulder... You know how he acts when he's still suffering the pernicious secondary effects of that sugar of his... BEWARE OF THE SUGAR!! Umm... ok. I admit, me and Max are Sugar Buddies... but I'm NOT on sugar now, honest!! Ok... maybe I DID have some before coming here this morning, just to wake me up, but... ONLY A LITTLE!! After all, you don't see ME jumping around and hugging Tyson, while yelling "LONG LIVE SUGAR!!"

"Kai, how are you feeling?" Chief asked as he moved closer to examine my, read, MY Kai-koi. Oh, he probably feels just "great", Chief. I mean, he probably got only a couple of broken ribs, and a couple more broken bones, plus he's got this UGLY cut down his right leg that's bleeding a little too much for my liking.

"Like shit." Kai answered glumly, earning a collective laugh from us, and another glomp from me. Meanwhile, in my mind I was deliberating whether or not I should do what I wanted to do right now...

Ahhh... to HELL with deliberating and whatnot... I'm not even sure if I'm even using the damn word in right context... I just heard Chief using it one day, and it sounded cool, and due to the situation I assumed it meant reflecting or thinking, or something... Whatever. The point is, I "deliberated" that deliberating was just a waste of time so... (Jeez... I've gone off and confused myself... Woo hoo! Go me!) I just went through with what I felt like doing...

I softly pressed my lips against Kai's, letting him know how much I loved him, and how he had almost killed me of anxiety. In response, he closed his eyes, allowing his senses to take over him, as his back slowly started to lean backwards until he was laying on the floor again, me still kissing him. But I was running out of air, and broke the kiss blushing madly, still not believing what I had just done in front of my fellow teammates and our mortal enemies.

I guess you could say the responses my actions received were a little... surprising and unexpected. I hadn't even separated myself five inches from Kai, when he gripped my shoulders and pulled me down sharply, capturing my lips with his. I moaned softly into his mouth, and I could tell he was smirking. He kissed me passionately, using his kiss to tell me that all he had done was for me, and that he had no regrets whatsoever. This was such a blissful moment... unfortunately, my bothersome need for air forced us to break away again. This time, I was blushing even more than before. What would the others think? Not that I CARED or anything, but still.

When I turned to face my team's reactions, I noticed... THEY WERE ALL GRINNING LIKE FREAKS AT US!! Tyson and Max started nudging me and winking.

"So. You two finally decided to let it come out into the light, huh?" Max giggled. I quirked my eyebrows in question. Since when was he interested in other people's relationships? I guess he's spending too much time with his adored Tyson...

"Aww... so Mr. Sourpants has a heart after all! Isn't he cute?" Tyson said in a sickeningly honeyed voice, making all of us crack up in laughter, all except Kai. He was giving Tyson the best death-glare he could manage at the time, but all Tyson did was laugh right in Kai's face.

"Ha! You CAN'T get me today, Mr. Sourpuss!" he mocked, before he received a whack over the head, which knocked him to the floor, seeing little Dranzers fluttering around him. He recovered after shaking his head wildly. "Hey, what was THAT for?" he turned to look at his assailant. Guess who...

"Tyson, you leave poor Kai alone RIGHT NOW!" Hilary commanded, with her hands on her hips. "The poor guys gone through too much to have to listen to your idiocies."

"Oh yeah? Well.. oomph!" Tyson was interrupted from his furious speech as he was tackle-glomped by a certain sugar-high blondie. Tyson, after recovering from a light case of swirly-eyedness, turned to gape at the beaming bundle sitting on top of him.

"Come on, Tyson! Forget about fighting with Hilary! This is a time to be happy!" Max giggled as he huggled a now blushing Tyson. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Those two..." Hilary laughed.

I turned once more to face Kai, while the others were distracted by Max and Tyson's antics. I felt my heart beating faster when I looked into Kai's loving crimson eyes.

"Kai..." I whispered ever so lightly, and he welcomed me into his arms. Careful to not hurt him in any way, I softly came into his embrace, sighing blissfully. Kai... I'm so glad you're still alive... with me.

...

Dunga just stood there gawking, as if just hit by a ton of bricks. Unconsciously he let his launcher and ripcord fall to the ground, before dropping down to his knees.

"Why... why?! Why doesn't anything ever go right for me?" he wailed, holding his head in his hands, thrashing around. Mariam and Joseph turned to look worriedly at their large teammate.

"Dunga?"

"Are you okay, Big Guy?"

Dunga suddenly shot up, his eyes flaming with anger and determination. He had a mad grin on his face, and his features reflected anxiety. He started breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna get him!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! I'M GONNA GET 'EM BOTH!! HAHA!!" he screamed, picking up his launcher and ripcord, his mad smirk not once leaving his face. Mariam and Joseph's eyes were wide as saucers, and they moved towards him.

"Dunga..." Mariam started, but was stopped by a sharp warning.

"Mariam. Joseph. Back down! He's out of his mind!" Ozuma called out, walking over to his teammates. Mariam and Joseph backed away just in time, for Dunga swiped his arms around, barely missing them, before locking his gaze on Ray and Kai.

"Get 'em, Vortex Ape!!"

...

I looked up from my precious kitten when I heard a holler coming from Ape Boy. Ray couldn't see, for he had his back to the rest of the world. So I took a glance up, only to have my eyes widen. Vortex Ape (bit beast) was charging right towards us!

"Bladebreakers, look out!!" I heard an anxious Mariam call out to us. But it was too late, in a few seconds we would receive the impact. I closed my eyes, holding Ray just as tightly as he was holding me. But just when I expected to receive a vortex punch, I heard a mighty roar, a screech, and an ape shriek.

Both me and Ray opened our eyes to see Driger and Dranzer standing proudly before us, blocking the ape bit beast from dealing any harm to us. Apparently, just before Vortex Ape had slammed into us, Driger had tackled the other bit beast, hurtling him towards the roller coaster ruins.

Ray beamed happily, looking on at our two powerful bit beasts, while I just smirked. I should've known better... Dranzer would ALWAYS be there for me. Just like how Driger would always be there for Ray.

...

Boy, that was a close one... But I knew Driger wouldn't let me down. He never does. That's why he was standing in front of us right now. But something still bothered me. Why had Dunga sent his Vortex Ape on us like that? It was almost like... it was almost like he wanted to hurt us deliberately!

I turned to look at him, only to have my blood freeze. He had a terrifying look on his face, and his eyes full of lust were boring into me... Hey, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! LUST?!

"YOU HEAR ME, RAY? I'M GONNA WIN THIS BATTLE!! AND YOU'RE GONNA BE MINE!! NOT KAI'S, MINE!!" he laughed maniacally, making me shudder. Dunga wanted me?! NO WAY!

"I'll NEVER be yours! You hear me? Never! I love Kai, and there's NOTHING you can do about that! I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!!" I furiously yelled back at him. Oooh... What the hell did he think I was?! Some... piece of property?!

"Bwahahahaha! We'll see about that, kitty!" he snorted.

"Don't you... DARE... call MY Ray kitty!" I heard someone say through gritted teeth. I turned to see Kai struggling to get up, while Kenny and Hilary were trying to stop him.

"Kai, down!" I ordered, hearing Tyson and Max snicker. (Tyson: SIT, boy! Roll Over, boy! Hahaha!! ;-p / Max: SUGAR!! BWAHAHAHA!! :-3)

"But... Ray. I... HAVE to... to win this fight, for you. I can't... let this big ape... get away with what he wants to do." He struggled, but I glared at him sharply.

"I said, DOWN! You're seriously hurt! You can't battle with your Dranzer against Dunga in your condition!"

"I beg to differ." He responded, pointing to his blue phoenix blade, which was still spinning next to my silver Driger.

"Ray's right, Kai! If you go through that much strain, you might push your body beyond the healing limit!" Kenny backed me up, sounding like a complete professional. Kai started to complain.

"But Dranzer and I never give up! We WON'T back down from a fight against HIM! Dranzer will NOT allow it!"

"Then I'll do it."

"What?" Kai said, gaping at me.

"I said, I'll do it. I'll handle Dranzer in battle for you."

"But... kitten, there's no way you'll be able to handle two bit beasts in a battle like this, especially my Dranzer! She won't let herself be controlled by just anyone!"

"I'm not just 'anyone', am I?" I grinned at him before running to the battle zone.

"Wait... Ray!" I heard him call out to me, but I ignored him. Holding my launcher, I turned to face Dunga, who was practically slobbering over me. The mere sight sent chills down my spine.

"So... kitty decided to come out and play! Aww... widdle kitty, why don'tcha save yourself the hassle and hand yourself over to me right now!" he said as he leered at me. I glared at him.

"Yeah, right. As if! Let's do this, Driger, Dranzer!"

...

"What in the hell does Ray think he's doing?" Ozuma wondered out loud. "He can't be serious! There's no WAY he can control TWO of the sacred bit beasts at the same time, especially the White Tiger of Gold and the Red Phoenix of Fire!"

"What do we do now, Ozuma? Ray's bit beast escaped!" Joseph whined in his nasal voice, while turning to the battlefield. He liked it or not, he was still a part of this battle, for his Vanishing Moot was present and accounted for.

"You two! Get that bit beast back on the double!" Ozuma ordered, receiving a nod from Joseph, while Dunga pretended to ignore him. "And Dunga, I don't care WHAT you get if you win. Ray or no Ray, win this battle at all cost! We MUST seal Driger and Dranzer into the rock!"

"Wait, no!" Mariam opposed, but once more, her team captain was totally oblivious to his only female member's opinion.

"Vortex Ape, get that kitty!" Dunga hollered, pointing to Driger.

"Not today! Driger!! Vulcan Power Claw!!"

Driger started glowing red, and clashed against Dunga's red blade, while Driger tackled the charging Vortex Ape.

"This is our chance! Get him, Vanishing Moot!" Joseph commanded. His elephant bit beast was about to slam on Driger, when he was thrown back by a shrieking Dranzer.

...

"Good job! Now, Dranzer! Volcano Emission!" I called out to the powerful phoenix.

To everyone's surprise except my own, Kai's blue blade started glowing red and slammed right into Vanishing Moot.

"H...how'd he do that?!" Ozuma gasped, his eyes looking ready to pop right out of his face. Ha! And that wasn't all! Wait until they see my next move!

"Okay! Driger! Dranzer! Burning Volcano Claw Attack!" I yelled, making up the name on the spot. I know it's a bit corny but... Hey, it sounded cool at the moment. So don't sue me!

Everyone gasped in awe as both beyblades started towards the Saint Shields' blades, their paths intertwining with one another, Driger starting to glow gold, and Dranzer starting to glow scarlet. Then, attacking as one, they slammed against Dunga and Joseph's blades, which were side by side. Up over us, what looked like a red Driger with golden wings that seemed to belong to a gold version of Dranzer, smashed against Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot, its intimidating claws slashing at everything in his path.

And WHAM!! Two fried, clawed beys and bit beasts coming up! He he... sorry. I just couldn't help myself.

Both Dunga's and Joseph's blades were hurtled against the same fence my blade had been knocked against so many times before, both steaming and with their attack rings melted and clawed to shreds. Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot disintegrated and disappeared into their respective blades, leaving me, Ray Kon of the Bladebreakers, with an AWESOME victory! Ooh yeah!!

Behind me, I could hear my entire team cheering and screaming their heads off.

"Woohoo!! Way to go Bladebreakers!! Long live SUGAR!!" guess who...

"You da man, Ray! They're done like dinner!! Mmm... Dinner..." once more, I find it pointless to explain who THAT was...

"That was awesome! I've never seen such an amazing display of power in my entire life! I HAVE to add this to my data!!" must I bother to tell you who was the enunciator of THAT statement? Ha! See, Chief? I can use fancy words too, you know! Just because I was born and raised in the armpit of the world in a village where there isn't even TV doesn't mean I can't use big impressive words like yours!

"And I've never seen such a beautiful tiger in all my life, Ray!" That was Hilary. He he. I have to admit, that girl is good at earning brownie points. Well, at least with me.

Beaming, I turned to face Kai. He was... smiling back at me! Bursting with pride, I ran to him and hugged him, while he stroked my back.

"Well done, kitten. Well done."

Dunga stomped over to us, his mad grin now replaced with an angry scowl as he glared at Kai.

"This isn't over yet! One day, Ray's gonna be mine, you hear?" he snarled angrily, while Kai quietly begged me to help him stand up. Helping him by putting his arm over my shoulders, he managed to shakily get up on his feet.

"Kai...?" I whispered questioningly at him, but he was just glaring Dunga down. Dunga broke their stare-down to look at me.

"You hear that, kitty? You'll be mine!" he said, before, WHAM! Kai slammed his fist right in his face! Needless to say, Dunga was flown back into a muddy puddle.

(Ruby: Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Go bro! Go bro! Oooh yeah!! Way to GO!!)

Whoa! I don't know where Kai got the strength, but he knocked the living daylights out of Dunga with just that punch! Either that, or Dunga enjoys playing dead... Oh, never mind. He just opened his eyes... Boy, does he have a bewildered look in his eyes.

"You see this, you big ape?" Kai said smirking, before wrapping one of his arms around my waist possessively, then kissing me sharply, causing me to moan into his mouth. "Mine!"

I giggled. Yep. I was all his.

...

Ruby: Yay! I'm finally done with the last installment of "White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire"! Hooray!

Kai: Yeah, baby, yeah! I got to punch Ape Boy's face! Haha! (clears throat) Ahem... You scared me a bit at the beginning, imouto-chan... I thought you were gonna get rid of me, and leave my dear kitten at that rotten Ape Boy's mercy. (turns to hug Ray possessively, who blushes)

Ray: (starry-eyed) (starry background) Oh, Kai-koi! I can't believe you risked your life for me... That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! -

Kai: (blushing) Anything for you, kitten. Anything for you. (kisses Ray passionately)

Ruby: 0o When did Ray get here?

Tyson: (pops out with a sugar-high Max) We went and got him for this chapter. It was breaking our heart seeing Kai all weeping and sobbing. We want our cold-hearted Sourpuss of a captain back. ;-)

Max: Sugar!! :-3

Ruby: Thanx, Ty! Thanx, Maxie!!

Tyson: You're welcome, Ruby-chan! (winks and gives a thumbs-up)

Max: (giggles) (looks at Kai and Ray) Oops... He he... Are we interrupting something?

Ruby: Guess so... Well, let's step outside and give 'em their "alone" time. (winks) They need it... Meanwhile, let's give out thankies and autographed photographs!

Thanx to the following!

A dragon's crystal: Lol I knew you were gonna be disappointed when you saw that I had ended the previous chap in a cliffy. Why did I do it? One, to torture Kai, who kept me awake all night whining about how he didn't want Ray to leave with Mae for vacation. Two, I felt it was a perfect cliffhanger part and three, my fingers were tired! --' TELL TALA TO TELL BRYAN TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, OR ELSE HE WON'T HAVE A KOI ANYMORE!! Grr... leave my buddie alone, Bry! She's NOT drunk! (glares at Bryan, who shudders) Tala: Whoa... little Ruby-chan can match what I call the Hiwatari death-glare... Kai Hiwatari death-glare, I mean... must be a family thing... (shrugs) Well, anyway, thanx for the compliments, and I'm glad you like your plushies! Just so you know, I have a special present for you that I'll give you in the final chapter! What is it? ;-x I'm not telling! You have to wait and see! (giggles) And about your idea of you, me, and Mae-chan locking you know whos in a room... I'll e-mail you about that, 'kay? - Well, loved your review! Congrats! Here's your autographed Kai and Ray photographs! (hands autographed Ray and Kai photographs)

Prozacfairy: . I guess this chapter answers your question! Hope I didn't give you a heart attack at the beginning... -' Also, reviewing your fic was no problem. I just can't wait for you to update! THANX for reading my fic! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Koneko no Rei: (blush) Ooh, thanx for the compliment! I'm glad you like my story! OF COURSE Kai fights for Ray because they love each other! We have to take the people who make the show and FORCE them to show the truth!! BWAHAHAHA!! -- Sorry... got a little carried away there... Well, anyway, thanx so much for reading my fic, and enjoy this autographed photograph... (whispering) I had to go through HELL to get my nii-san to sign these pics... Lol (hands autographed Kai photo)

Devilburns: Thanx for the compliments, and hope your update for "Evolution" is coming soon! - (hands autographed Kai photo)

YL Granger: Oooh, pleasure to meet Tyson's twin sister! - (blushes heavily) Whoa... gee, thanx for all the compliments! Those are some of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me! It really means a lot to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!! Here's something for ya! (hands autographed Kai and Ray photos, plus a lifetime supply of candy) - Yum... candy! Share with Ty-kun, okies? Later!

Bonnie/max/rei: Lol Yeah, don't we ALL want a good reason to kick Dunga's sorry ass? But Kai took care of that. Well, Dunga's face, actually. As you see, nothing happened to Ray... Ok, maybe he was driven to the point of almost insanity of anxiousness but, hey, no physical damage. Thanx for reviewing! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Emiz: Gomen for not updating sooner, but I was actually waiting for someone to update... One of my muses was on vacation... Glad you like your plushie! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Angel Spirit: hehe... I'm SORRY!! I promise I won't do it again! Well, not in THIS fic, anyway... But glad I got you hooked and waiting for an update! As you saw, I didn't hurt Ray. Sorry Kai! But you're my big bro, you can take it! (giggles) Well thanx for reading and reviewing!

Yin Yang Tiger Girl: Lol You DID review twice for this chapter. But something like that deserves this! (hands autographed Kai photo and unlimited supply of your favorite candy) Mmm... candy... Kai doesn't know this, but me, Max and Ray are sugar buddies! Yay!

IcedPhoenix: I'm flattered that this is the first time you review anything, and chose MY fic to do so! That means a lot, you know? I'm happy you love my story. Glad you like Ray now. I have to admit, when I first watched Beyblade, I thought "Man, Ray's attitude really bites!" because he was all cocky and arrogant and stuff, but then he shows his true colors, and I fell in love with the character instantly. Lol But, he belongs to my nii-san! - Here's something for ya! (hands autographed Kai photo)

M.S.K.: Glad you love my humble fic! Here's the Kai plushie and photograph you requested! (hands Kai plushie and autographed Kai photo)

Alexgirl12: Glad you love my story! It's almost finished! Just one more chapter! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Jay Kamiya: Just keep on reading, my friend! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Death Phoenix: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. But I hope you still liked it! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Songs make me cry: Glad you like your Maxie plushie! Don't worry, here's something from me and Kai to you. (hands autographed Kai photo)

Hipa: (blush) I'm your hero? Lol Don't worry! Ever need any help, count on me, buddy! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I hope you liked this chapter! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Nekomoongirl: Ahhh!! Please don't kill me!! (hides behind Kai, who glares at Nekomoongirl. Kai: Leave my sis alone.) Whatever mad eyou think I would kill RAY!! I LOVE RAY!! (Kai glares at Ruby.) --' Not that way, Kai. I just love him as I love you. As an older brother. Well, thanx for your review! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: lol Love the name!! Thanx for all the compliments!! And hope you liked this chapter. (hands autographed Kai photo)

Jgooe Wahkanakaa: (blush) Me? A GENIUS?! No way! ;p Thanx so much! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Moonlit Sea: Thanx for the review, and I hope you liked the update! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Darksaphire: Yeah, I'm sorry for the cliffy... he he... but hope this chapter pleased! (hands autographed Kai photo)

Well, if I forgot anyone, don't hesitate to mention it! Sorry for taking so long to update... I start school on Monday... damn... Going through "Back to School" preparations... Anyway, I'm a bit sad to say that the next chapter is the last... I enjoyed writing this fic. Well, until the next and final chapter!! Review, and get a chibi Kai plushie in a phoenix costume (lol .) Best reviewers also get a chibi kawaii Ray plushie in a kitty costume!! Yay!! Well, laterz!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby: . Hiyas, everybody! I'm back, with the last part of this story, the epilogue! And after this... I just don't know what I have in store. ;-p

Kai: Why don't you listen to your reviewers and do a sequel?

Ruby: -' Kai! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!

Kai: (smirks) That just goes to show that you were doing something bad.

Ruby: (hides sugar behind her) I wasn't doing anything bad!

Kai: Don't give me that shit. I know all about your little antics! And I saw that sugar as plain as day!

Ruby: (sweatdrop) What sugar?

Ray: (comes in) Hi, Ruby-chan. Hi, Kai-koi! ;-3

Ruby: Hi, Ray-chan! ;-3

Ray: SO, how's that SEQUEL coming along? (nod nod)

Ruby: RAY!! I'm not even done with THIS one. Not yet, anyway.

Ray: You ARE gonna do a sequel, right?

Ruby: :-p Maybe.

Kai and Ray: (veins popping out of their heads) Ruby...

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Fine, fine! There's gonna be a sequel, happy now?

Kai: Hn.

Ray: Not me. I won't be happy until I see some progress!

Ruby: Kai, take him away please.

Kai: (smirks) My pleasure. Here, kitty kitty.

Ray: (sticks tongue out at Kai) You gotta catch me first! (runs away)

Kai: (smirks) Wait for me, kitty witty!

Ruby: (watches as Kai disappears around the corner after Ray) Hope you guys paid attention to that. You might even find it fitting to introduce it in the Epilogue, somewhere. :-P You tell me! (realizes she's alone) Oh, shoot! I have to do the disclaimer!

Ray: (pops head out from the corner) Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, especially not Kai-koi, who belongs to and is chasing me. And I, who belong to and am being chased by him. (disappears, only to reappear 5 seconds later) Oh, and she apologizes for making Kai so OOC, she really doesn't mean to, it's just how the story goes. But hey, I love him that way! ;-3 (mumbles) Even if he wasn't like that, I'd love him anyway... Anyways, I like to think that it was I who made him change like that... makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... (disappears around the corner again)

Ruby: Thanx, Ray-chan! Yes, I'm extremely sorry. I apologize to all my readers who mentioned that they found weird the way Kai was acting, that he was out of character. I apologize immensely, but that's just the way I write. It's my writing style, I have writer's license, and I'm not changing it. Sorry. I've tried to keep Kai in character, but I just can't. So like Ray, I just like to think it was Ray who changed my brother like that. Oh well. Enough of my ranting. Let's finish this! - Ready, set... Three, two, one... LET IT RIP!!

* * *

Epilogue: Sweet Nothings

* * *

"Shh..." Ray shushed Tyson and Max, as he hid behind the curtains in the living room. The pair looked quizzically at their friend, but then shrugged and cuddled together once more in front of the TV.

"Ray, GET BACK HERE!!"

At the sound of their recovered captain's voice yelling to their neko-jin teammate, Tyson and Max jumped five feet into the air, literally. When they landed, they saw as Kai stormed into the room, ruby-red eyes glowing with mischief.

"Where's Ray?" he asked the recent couple. They had gotten together right after Tyson had battled and tied with Ozuma, when Max had told Tyson how he felt, and Tyson finally realized his feelings for Max.

...FLASHBACK...

"Tyson? Tyson!!"

The Dragoon wielder groaned as he slowly struggled to open his eyes. What had happened? ... The last thing he remembered was fighting against Ozuma... They had been in a terribly intense battle, where Ozuma had almost caused Flash Leopard to burn itself out. The blue-headed boy also remembered his attack ring being melted off his Dragoon. Dragoon had communicated telepathically with him... He and Ozuma had launched their ultimate attacks... He then fell unconscious... If he had lost, Dragoon would be sealed...

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he snapped up.

"Dragoon! Where's Dragoon?!" he cried out, looking frantically around him. That's when he felt someone put his hand on his own. He looked up to see Max.

"Here it is, Ty." He smiled softly as he withdrew his hand, leaving a very beaten but proud-looking Dragoon in the palm of Tyson's hand. Tyson slowly looked up from his blade to his kawaii blond teammate and secret (A/n: Yes, even to himself... --') crush. Then as quick as he had snapped up earlier, he found himself in a very tight embrace by said blond, who was now crying on him.

"Oh, Tyson, Tyson! I was so scared!" he sobbed on the bluenet's arms, while said blader was stroking intricate patterns on Max's back.

"It's ok, Max. I'm ok, see? Everything turned out just fine. We got Driger back, Kai's safely in the hospital recovering, with Ray's company, and we've still got our bit beasts." He beamed proudly. But Max kept on crying.

"I was so afraid I had lost you!" he sniveled, looking up at Tyson with big blubbery eyes, making Tyson blush.

"Max..."

"I love you, Ty!!" he confessed as he once more threw himself into Tyson's arms, an adorable pink blush painted across his cheeks. Tyson blushed a few more shades, if that was possible.

"Maxie, I..." he started, when it hit him. Finally his mind had been unlocked, and the dormant feelings he had for his blond teammate, which had long remained locked within his heart, were unleashed. He gathered up the courage to pronounce his reply. "Max, I love you too." He said sincerely.

Max stopped his sobs just for a moment, as if he needed Tyson to repeat himself so he's be able to register what the bluenet had just said. "W-what?"

"I said I love you too, Max."

No reply, no nothing, just a blissful and innocent kiss to seal between the newfound lovers their pronouncement of love.

And the rest... is history.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

They had been so lovey-dovey ever since, that Kai said all the time that they made him wanna puke. Of course, not that he was one to talk or anything. ;-)

"Jeez, Kai. For someone who just got out of the hospital, you sure are up and running about!" Max sighed, as he turned to cuddle once more with his koi. It was true. Kai had been several weeks at the hospital to recover for his injuries, and had gotten out just yesterday. The doctors had given him strict orders to stay put and rest for another week, yet there he was, running around the whole house, chasing his beloved kitten.

"Aww... what's wrong? Did widdle Kai-chan lose his widdle kitty-witty?" Tyson teased, and dodged a swipe from Kai, who knows how, seeing as he had Maxie cuddling on his chest.

"Aww, aren't you cute?" the Dragoon wielder continued, but this time, Kai ignored him, crossing his arms over his chest and answering with a "Hn." Then he turned and walked out of the room, apparently to continue his search somewhere else.

When he thought that the coast was clear, Ray appeared from behind the curtain, giving Tyson a wink and thumbs-up.

"Thanks, bud." he beamed at his Dragoon wielder teammate.

"No prob, Ray. But, if you don't mind me asking... what did you do now?" Ty questioned, and Max turned to look at Ray quizzically as well. Ray just laughed sheepishly and sweatdropped.

"Um... well... the funny thing is... I don't know!" Ray laughed, and Tyson and Max feel back sweatdropping.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" they both yelled in unison, making Ray shrug.

"How am I supposed to know what I mean I don't know? I just don't know. I'm a neko-jin, not some... some... yogurt guy!" our neko raised his hands in defense.

"Uh, Ray, what does yogurt have to do with anything?" Max cocked his head in question. Ray just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know!"

"Whatever." Tyson shrugged, turning to continue watching the TV with his sugar-high koi. Ray headed to the door to leave the room.

...

I walked through the doorway, trying to remember WHY Kai had started chasing me in the first place...

(A/n: Remember what I said at the beginning? ;-P)

Unconsciously, I wandered to mine and Kai's room, walking through the doorway. I was lost into my thoughts, when suddenly I found myself pinned to the wooden wall with my arms over my head, preventing me from moving anywhere! I gasped, my eyes wide in surprise, and my captor smirked.

"Thought you could hide from me forever, didn't you, kitty-witty?" Kai whispered huskily in my ear, making me blush and sending a shiver down my spine.

"Umm... no?" I tried to reply sounding as innocent as possible, but Kai only smirked more and started placing hot kisses on my neck. "Mmm... Kai..." I purred.

...

Kai only smirked at his kitten's pleasured sounds, then pulled back to take a look at his kitten's face. Ray's face was flushed, which made it look even prettier, and his eyes were shining like two nuggets of pure unblemished gold. Those two golden pools expressed so much towards his beloved phoenix... how much he loved him, how much he wanted him, how much he needed him. And I'm sure that as Ray fell into the depths of his phoenix's ruby-red orbs, he could see the same emotions reflected on those twin fiery pits.

His kitten looked so beautiful that Kai couldn't resist. He leaned in and captured Ray's lips with his own in a very passionate kiss. His hands released their grip on the neko's arms, and slowly slid down his sides, until they came to rest loosely on his hips. Ray placed both his hands between them, resting them on Kai's irresistibly perfect rippling muscles.

Kai kissed Ray hard, unleashing all his passion and once more revealing his status as the seme of the two. Ray, being the uke, had no choice but to let himself be controlled and driven by his lover, not that he had a problem with that. He found it wonderful how Kai was so passionate and loving with him, even if he acted like a bastard with everybody else. He belonged to his phoenix, and that's all that mattered to him.

At that time was when Kai started nibbling his kitten's bottom lip, begging him for permission. Needless to say, Ray eagerly obliged. He felt Kai's slick hot tongue exploring his mouth, pushing back against his own, and it was more than he could take. He went weak-kneed and almost collapsed, but Kai was quicker and wrapped his arms around his kitten's waist, holding him possessively and securely. Slowly they moved, until somehow they toppled over in Kai's bed, with the phoenix over the tiger.

Kai found this position rather pleasing, and pinned Ray down to the bed. Ray, finding out he couldn't move an inch, gasped in surprise.

"K-Kai?" the tiger stuttered meekly, flinching when he saw Kai's fiery orbs burn with lust over him. Ray was wearing a slightly tight white tank top, which hugged his body, and black shorts. Kai let his eyes wander over the tiger's body, marveling in its perfection.

Ray was starting to say something but was silenced as his phoenix's lips were once more on his, smothering him. The neko mewled in pleasure at his koi's actions. Then, Kai slid his hand to the rim of Ray's shirt and tugged at it, slowly pushing the material off his kitten and to the wooden floor. After a couple of minutes of intense kissing, Ray started pushing Kai slightly off, for he was very in need in air. They both broke away panting heavily, Kai taking this opportunity to admire the flawlessness of Ray's chiseled abs. Feeling Kai's heavy gaze linger on his body, the neko-jin's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"You're... gorgeous." Kai breathed in a husky whisper, making Ray blush brutally. He had never seen Kai so taken with him before.

"Kai, I..." he started, but his words immediately turned into a moan as Kai turned to kiss him once more, getting rid of his kitten's Yin Yang headband and running his hand through the wild raven bangs. In all the action, the tiger's hair wrap had loosened, and several strands of ebony tresses were escaping the bind.

Ray's eyes opened wide when he felt Kai's hand tugging playfully at his pants. He gently placed his hand over Kai's, stopping his actions.

"Kai, please, don't. I'm not ready for that... to go that far." He mewed shyly, as he looked to the side, waiting to see what would be Kai's response.

"It's ok, kitten. I wouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do." Kai smiled sincerely at his kitten beneath him, who gifted him with a warm beam.

"Thanks, Kai."

Suddenly, Kai yawned tiredly and rolled off Ray, lying down next to him, resting the back of his head on his folded arms. Ray sat up to look quizzically at his koi.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, kitten." Kai replied, as he wrapped his arms around his kitty's slender, trim waist and pulled his closer. Ray rested his cheek on Kai's chest, as he felt the beating of the mighty phoenix's heart. "We better go to sleep."

"Yeah. With the World Championships coming up, I'm sure you'll make us train 27 hours a day." Ray joke-pouted, earning a smirk from his phoenix.

"Don't worry, kitty witty. I'll still have time to spend with you." Kai teased with a smirk. Ray mock-glared at his Kai-koi.

"What did I say about calling me kitty-witty?" he hissed playfully. Kai gave his trademark Hiwatari smirk once more.

"Mind refreshing my memory?"

"Don't mind if I do."

...

OWARI

Ruby: Ooh! I finally finished! . It took me a long time to come up with what exactly I was going to write in the epilogue, mostly because I started school two weeks ago and it's been taking its toll on me... --' School sucks... Well, as Kai and Ray made me tell you at the beginning, there will be a sequel, a remake of the tournament episodes, Ruby Hiwatari style! ;-p Expect lots of twists, and plenty of Kai/Ray moments. Ooh, and let's not forget about Ty and Max! Well, here are my replies to last chapter's reviews!! As a reward for reviewing, EVERYONE get 2 plushies!! Yay!!

Thanx to the following:

Nekomoongirl: It's ok. Don't worry about it! ;-) I couldn't be mad at such a great reader! Thanx for sticking with my story since your first review! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Koneko no Rei: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'm happy that people enjoyed this story, and I hope you liked the epilogue too. It's my first try at writing something like that... Lol Funny you got my nii-san to do the review for you. Congrats! Enjoy your plushies! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Iced-Phoenix: Of course Ray belongs to my nii-san! (nods together with Iced-Phoenix) Yay!! Thankies soooooooo much for the cookies!! And the compliment. ;-) (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Typhoon14: Sorry I couldn't update fast. Here's to make up for it. (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Platinum Rei: Yay!! Applause for me!! (blush) Thank you! I'm happy too! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Jay Kamiya: It WAS unexpected, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Oh, and, please stick around after the thank you's. There's something more for you. ;-D

Bonnie Mizuhara: Thanx for the compliment. Yeah, that's a reason to party! (throws confetti around) Go Kai!! You show Dunga!! LONG LIVE KAIXREI!! And, yes, there will be a sequel. (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Moon Bind: Ooh! Nice to meet you, cousin!! Kai never told me we had you as a cousin. (Kai: (shrugs) You never asked.) LONG LIVE SUGAR!! Welcome to the Sugar Buddies association! Population: ... lost count... (sweatdrop) Oh well. Lol Listen to Ray and study so you'll do well in school! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Angelgirl10: Oh, thank you so much for the heartwarming compliments! You really make my day! And yes, I'm sorry I'm not able to keep Kai in character... Hope it doesn't bother you too much... Sorry!! xx (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

A dragon's crystal: Yay!! Crystal-chan! (returns glomp) I agree. Kai punching the lights out of Dunga was sooooooo fun! Especially to write! Of course I wouldn't kill my brother, silly! And yeah, I know Ray is always the calm one, but that's what they show in the series. In reality, he was the one that introduced me to the wonderful world of sugar, with Max's help of course. WELCOME TO THE SUGAR BUDDIES, CRYSTAL-CHAN!! And about the present, stick around after these thank yous for it, ok? ;-) I'll e-mail you soon about the you know what... as soon as school gives me a break... Here ya go! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

TNTiggris: Yes, I know what you mean. It's a pain when you want to review but the computer won't let you. Sorry for forgetting you. Accept my apologies and take the autographed Kai photo. (hands photo) And here are your prizes for last chapter. (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Angel Spirit: Don't worry. I wouldn't make this a character death fic. To be honest, I'm terrified of those. I read one, and it made me cry to no end. So I tend to avoid them, and I sure as hell won't write one. And yes, Kai is my favorite character, together with Ray. These two will NEVER die!! NEVER!! BWAHAHAHA!! And, WOO HOO!! GO KAI!! YOU SHOWED DUNGA!! As you can see, last chapter wasn't really the last, and I am planning on a sequel! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Yin Yang Tiger Girl: Yeah, I'm like that too. Please don't send an army force to my home!! I'm not gonna continue the story, but there's the sequel coming up!! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

M.S.K.: Don't worry. The sequel is coming! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Songs make me cry: Thanx for the review! Those were some pretty cool attack names you came up with. I think I might use them sometime, if it's ok with you. ;-) (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

XxHells-ChildxX: lol Of course I'll make a sequel! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Winged Wolves: I checked out your bio. Yay!! I'm so happy to be among your friends and family members!! Kai says thank you and gives you a Dranzer feather as thanx. (hands Dranzer feather) ME?! ONE OF THE BEST?! Thank you. (blush) (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Emiz: Glad you liked your photo. Stay after the thankyous. There's something for you! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Devilburns: Don't worry. The sequel is coming. And keep at it with Evolution! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: That makes two of us. Sure, you can have a Ray picture as well. Why not? (hands autographed Ray photo) Don't worry. I'm planning the sequel already, and I am also gonna write more fics. (hint hint see bottom of page) (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Flyingshadow370: Thank you soooo much for the compliments! I'm not writing more chapters, but I AM writing a sequel. Keep your eyes peeled! (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

Lao Rei Fan: (pats back) It's ok, it's ok. I understand. Things like that happen. Here's something to make you feel better. (hands prizes she missed because stupid Internet was cut) There. Hope you happy now! Don't be sad! –sniff- I get sad when people are sad. (hands over kawaii chibi Kai in phoenix costume and Rei in kitten costume plushies)

...

Ruby: Well, those were my thank yous for this chapter, and now I have a special something for 5 very special readers: Prozacfairy, A Dragon's Crystal (YAY!! Crystal-chan!), Emiz, Jay Kamiya and StarryNightObsession (Mae-chan!!).

You have stayed with me since my very first chapter, giving me support through all the chapters, and encouraging me greatly. You are the ones that helped me through this the most.

To Prozacfairy: I present you with... a lifetime supply of your favorite candy, plus kitten and phoenix plushies, plus a yin yang bandana and a white scarf, autographed by Kai and Ray, of course!

To A Dragon's Crystal: Oh, Crystal-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much for your support, and for being there with me during this story. You are sooooooo great!! You are one of my very few true friends (I have so little friends I could count them with the fingers in one hand.) Here's a special present for you! Then entire Beyblade plushies collection (including chibi Tala and Wolborg, chibi Bryan and Falborg, and chibi brother and sister Kai and Ruby Hiwatari with Dranzer and Drager my bitbeast, which looks like the off-spring of a tiger and a phoenix. . Plus, lifetime supply of sugar, special Sugar Buddies membership card, and a BRAND-NEW, state-of-the-art bazooka with all the latest technology and unlimited ammo! (Tala gave me that idea. He told me that the one he gave you was pretty worn out, of all the times you had blasted Ty-kun. Lol) Enjoy!

Emiz: Your reviews were always short, but they always kept me going! Here ya go! A lifetime supply of cookies and ice cream, plus Beyblade trading cards and a beyblade of your choice!

Jay Kamiya: Whenever I put up a new chapter, you were always one of the first ones to read! Thank you so much! My present to you, a lifetime supply of brownies, action figures of your favorite beybladers, and... um... a Chinese coin Ray told me to give you!

And last, but certainly not least:

StarryNightObsession: Mae-chan... There is no way I can ever thank you enough. When I think back, I'm glad that I wrote this fic, because through it I met you, and you have become my best friend, the one who has always been there for me and helped me go through this difficult stage of my life. -sniff- I love you, bud. You're the greatest!! My present to you: a gold and silver Yin Yang friendship necklace, a Russian coat and scarf, a state-of-the-art beyblade launcher that I asked Kenny to do just for you, a lifetime supply of Triple C's, a new Driger MS beyblade from the hard metal system, action figures and plushies of you, me, our big brothers, Tyson and Max, Crystal, Tala and Bryan, with all our bitbeasts, plus all the love and friendship a friend can give. Thank you, Mae-chan. That's why, once finished, I dedicate Dried Tears, and the upcoming sequel, to you.

Also, thanx to the following reviewers: Tsuki, DarkGift, cyndaquil-babe, Lao Rei Fan, crazy nek0-JIN, Kerei Kitsune, catre153, Hell, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, Angelgirl10, Pickle-kitten, Kei-san, nekomoongirl, Yin Yang Tiger Girl, devilburns, hipa, Elisabeth, Angel Spirit, Platinum Rei, Moonlit Sea, Songs make me cry, darksaphire, Jgooe Wahkanakaa, Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, Death Phoenix, Alexgirl12, M.S.K., Iced-Phoenix, Bonnie/Max/Rei, YL Granger (Winged Wolves), Koneko no Rei, Yugi's dragon friend, TNTiggris, Typhoon14, flyingshadow370, XxHells-ChildxX, Moon Bind and Bonnie Mizuhara. You guys are great!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl

...

Preview of Neko Phoenix Girl's upcoming "three-shot" **Thinking of You**:

Takes place in G-Revolution, although I haven't seen the series yet. After the Bladebreakers separated, Kai is left with a weird dream... and unspoken feelings for his neko-jin ex-teammate. And what about Ray? How does he feel after he committed the same mistake? Can the two somehow fix their mistake, and let those feelings out? Or are they destined to remain separated forever?

Just a little something I wanted to write before the sequel. So, if you want me to post "Thinking of You" and if you want a sequel to "Dried Tears", don't forget to leave me a nice review! Thankies!


End file.
